Wings and Wizards
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: Normal is, as normal gets. The flock believes they are going to a school for special children, but they weren't ready for what defined special when they accepted. As they are divided, will the separation cause only holes that may not be mended? That's what happens when you mix wings and wizards. Read and review please.
1. The Special School

**Disclaimer:**

I sadly do not own Maximum Ride _OR_ Harry Potter.  
But I do love both books...

* * *

**Note:**

Takes place in the fourth year of Harry Potter.

And after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports in Maximum Ride.

* * *

"What don't you get about no?" I said once again. I hated to argue with my mother, but she was trying to get us into another one of those schools. Apparently this one had "super security" and was for "special" children. How many times had I heard that one? Sooner or later someone from the school would appear and try to take us away again. Or the flyboys would come and try to kill us. Or somebody would try to hurt somebody I loved, most likely my mom or Ella - my half-sister. They could take Jeb for all I cared, but if they tried to take my mom or Ella there would be Hell to pay.

"Please Max? My friend said that this school had super security. It's in London, right in the middle of the country and there's a lake. There's even a forest, I'm sure that you could go into the forest and fly around in there. Ms. Finnigan, my pen-pal, told me that it was a great place, she went there when she was a child, and her son is there right now. He loves it there."

"Mom, for the last time, no. If we left, they'd try to lure us back by trying to get to you or Ella. I couldn't risk that." I responded.

"I know that you're worried about me and Ella. But I told Ms. Finnigan about the danger. She told my that I could live there with her, and she would take in Ella if she wanted to come with me. This way you could come to me and Ella during the holidays. How does that sound?"

"What about Jeb?" I narrowed my eyes, looking out the window where my 'father' stood, scolding Iggy and Gazzy for 'accidently' blowing up my mom's iris'. I hated how he thought that he could take my place as leader of the flock.

"Jeb wasn't for it, but I eventually persuaded him. He's not to happy, but he'll live. He didn't want to come to England, he'll be living here, 'holding down the home front,' as he put it." I relaxed a little as I gave out a small chuckle, that was nice. If I went I'd be defying my 'father,' and if I stayed I'd be on his side.

"Can I talk to the flock about it first? How long do we have to decide?" I asked.

"Of course you can talk to the flock about it. The term starts September first, and Ms. Finnigan told me that she could write the headmaster and tell him about you." she smiled, obviously thinking that I might agree to this. It was a long-shot, but there was a chance.

I let out a long sigh. "Alright. Just let me talk to the rest of the flock. I'll get back to you soon, okay?" my mom nodded, and we stood up from our places at her table. We had been here for about a week, and we knew that we should probably get going soon. I walked out the door, and stared at Jeb.

"Mrs. Martinez has generously allowed you into her home, and what do you do? You blow up her iris'!" I saw Gazzy roll his eyes; Iggy looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. Jeb must have already said that and was now boring the crap out of the two.

"Gazzy, Iggy, come on, meeting, now." I explained quickly. The nodded eagerly and started to walk toward me, but Jeb put his hands in front of them. "Jeb, it's alright. I'll give them a talking to soon." I lied. Jeb nodded, and his face seemed to soften as he dropped his arms. When we were out of ear-shot, Iggy and Gazzy started to laugh.

"That was great! I thought his head was going to explode!" Gazzy gasped between laughs.

"I couldn't see it, but it was hilarious."

"Mrs. Martinez has generously allowed you into her home." Gazzy started, doing one of his perfect impressions of Jeb.

"Get onto the couch. I'm going to get the rest of the flock." I muttered, holding back my own laughs, thinking of Jeb's head coming off. It'd be an improvement.

I poked my head into the room where me, the girls, and Total were sleeping. It was actually Ella's bedroom, but she decided that she could share it with us. I heard Total's voice come first, "I just don't get why Ella's dog doesn't like me. She's always growling when I walk around." I walked in, and leaned myself against the doorway. Angel and Total were on their inflatable bed. Nudge was asleep. Muttering something about seconds. Did this girl ever shut-up?

"I don't think she's used to you yet. She thinks its strange that you can talk." Angel cooed, patting the black dogs head.

"Come on you two, we're having a meeting. Get to the couch." I said, starting toward Nudge. Angel nodded walked out of the room, Total followed quickly. I leaned over Nudge.

"No, I don't want another celery stick. Can I have a cheeseburger?" she muttered aloud. I shook my head as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Gently I started to shake her.

"Nudge, come on, get up." I whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, and groggily she sat up.

"What?" she grumbled.

"We're having a meeting, go into the living room." I explained softly, and she nodded. Slowly she stood up and walked out. I smiled, then I walked out after her, and went toward the boys room, it was really the guest bedroom, where I had seen Fang walk off to earlier, when my mother had first called me over to talk about the school.

I knocked on the door. "It's Max." I said. "We're having a meeting in the living room on the couch. Now." I walked away, seconds later I heard the door open, followed by the familiar pattern of Fang's footsteps.

I walked into the living room, and sat down in the leather seat, that was across the coffee table to the sofa, where the flock was crammed. Iggy and Gazzy were on the edge. Nudge leaned up against the cushions, sitting on an arm. Angel sat crammed next to her brother, Total on her lap. Fang leaned against the couch.

"Alright so, getting down to business. My mom has found another school. Apparently it has great security, and staff. Ella and mom will be staying at somebodies house. She have a kid that's going to the school as well, and is willing to risk her life to protect them. And if this changes anyone mind, Jeb doesn't want us to go. So not going will be agreeing with him." I explained quickly. "It's in London, there's a lake, a forest, and we'll be in the country. Does anyone need any more time to think?" Nobody raised their hands.

"Alright then, who doesn't want to go to this school?" I asked. Fang raised his hand, everyone else kept their hands down. "Who wants to go?" I asked. The four of them, five if you count Total, raised their hands. "Okay then, we're going." I grumbled. I wanted to make the vote fair, so I decided not to raise my hand. I also wanted them to chose something for once. Lately I had been making all of the decision's, whether they like it or not. I was on Fang's side, I didn't want to go to some lame school honestly. "Meeting over. That was it." I said, standing up. I had to go find my mom.

I found her, putting something in the oven. "Mom?" I said, she turned around and smiled at me.

"Yes Max?"

"We had a vote, we're going to go to the school."

"Oh good! I'll send Ms. Finnigan a letter right away!" she said excitedly. She set the timer on the oven, and walked off toward her study, where she kept her good letter paper. I rolled my eyes, I could not believe that we were about to do this. We were actually going to go to a school. For special children! Ha! We were as special as I came. I looked up to the clock above the sink. 2:17. About forty-five minutes until Ella got home, and three to four hours until mom had dinner ready. I decided I'd take a nap.

I wandered out of the kitchen, and into the girls room. Nudge was now into Ella's closet, looking at her clothes for the umpteenth time. Angel was having a conversation with Total, neither of them were talking. One thing about having a mind-reading seven year old, you didn't have to waste your breath with words.

I slumped down onto the pull out bed on Ella's bed. Ella had pleaded, and begged, until the girls and I finally agreed that I could have it. I buried my face deep into my pillow, and as I lay there, thoughts flooded into my mind. Finally I felt sleep coming to me, and I thought as I fell into my sleep, _'What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

Then in my unconscious slumber, I heard a voice, "I hope you can live with this decision Max." Oh great, the voice is back. Now in dream mode. Great. This was going to be a long nap.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.  
Though I really want to...

* * *

I looked around at all of the strange stores. Gazzyand Iggy were eagerly looking around, probably wondering what they could smuggle into the school. Angel clung tight to my hand, making sure that she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Nudge stood ahead of us, looking at all the shops, mostly at the ones with the clothes. Fang stood at my side, we matched each others pace step for step. Total was still in the hotel, he didn't want to come while we looked for our school supplies. Jebwas back in America, and Mom walked behind us, she was a little nervous. We had two days until the train left, and we went to the new school.

About a week ago, four large owls had come to my mom's house. Ella and mom had been too frightened to walk up and grab the letters that were attached to their legs. After a couple of seconds, I bravely stepped forward, and grabbed the letters from their legs. They didn't seem to mind, but one nearly tried to peck my head off. I was so happy Angel was there to stop it. After I had untied the four letters, the owls stormed off.

I looked through the letters, in fancy writing our names were written. All except for Gazzy's, Angel's, and Total's. I frowned, and looked at the letters again. There were no letters for the three youngest members of the flock.

I passed out the letters, my heart aching when I got to the last one. "There was no letter for us, were they?" she whispered.

"No sweety. I'm sorry." I whispered back to her. "Maybe they were late? I'm sure you'll get one." I added. She smiled, but didn't look hopeful. In my mind, I thought, _'Don't worry. We'll never leave you, never in a million years.'_ That made her smile a little more, but I knew she was still upset.

"Alright, let's open them." I said, slowly I tore open the letter. There were three pieces of paper in it, the others only had two. I decided I would read the one with my name on it, it had the same fancy writing, it said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Ride,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

I looked around, the others had already read it, and had moved onto their second letter. I went to my third. It said:

_Dear Miss Ride,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your acceptance into Hogwarts. As you may know by now, you are missing three letters. One for Miss Angel, Mr. The Gasman, and Mr. Total. Sadly they are not old enough to attend our school. You see, you must be at least eleven to join. Apparently, Miss Angel is only seven and Mr. The Gasman is around eight or nine. Total on the other hand is a dog apparently, but I must add, a talking dog.  
I've heard little about you Miss Ride, and from what I have heard, you will never leave somebody from your flock, as you call it, behind. That includes Miss Angel and Mr. Gasman. Graciously, our Keeper of Keys has agreed to make a cottage for your family to live in, you may go down and see them when you wish when you are not in classes.  
Oh, and by they way, since you have not come to our school before, we would like to bring you to one of our teacher's before the sorting ceremony. Just to see your abilities. We will not need to see Miss Nudge, seeing how she is eleven; so she is the perfect age to join our school, like other children._

_Thank you,_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Albus Dumbledore  
_Headmaster_

_p.s. Ask for Tom the barman at the Leaky Cauldron. He'll tell you were Diagon Alley is, you'll need to go there to get your books and other supplies._

I smiled toward Angel and Gazzy, who looked disappointed. Angel looked up to me, her small eyes hopeful. "You won't be allowed to go to school with us, but you'll be living in a cottage that's on the grounds of it. We'll visit you everyday." she said to them both. She passed them the letter, Angel held it, while both read it. They smiled as they read the ending.

The day after we got the letters, some owls appeared. I had written the letter back to the headmaster, and the four owls flew away, with only one letter. About two days later mom decided that we should go to London, to buy our books and stuff. We had agreed, Nudge couldn't wait to see everything around. Mom had tried to get us on a plain, we all laughed, and told her that wasn't necessary. We could fly them all there easy. But my mom didn't like that idea, so we were forced on a stupid plane for so long. Other then me hyper ventilating, we were fine.

When we arrived, a taxi was there to drive us to our hotel. Good ol' mom, always thinking ahead. We had two rooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys. Ella and my mom had one bed, Nudge and Angel had the other. I got to sleep on a coffee table, it wasn't to bad, it just gave me a tense neck, but I'd live.

After what seemed like an entire day of sleeping, we decided to go get our supplies, and then some food. So we had found a strange place called the Leaky Cauldron. Just about everyone that walked by ignored the place, we saw one or two people walk into it. It was like it was invisible to everyone.

"Hey mom," I had said, "look, it's lunch time, and there's a place to eat. Why do you think everyone is passing by?"

"Where dear? I only see a clothing store along with a furniture store." I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. I grabbed her arm and stood right in front of the store.

"Right here." I said. She looked at it, then gave me a weird stare.

"Why am I looking at a wall?" she asked. I groaned and opened the door, I waved the flock in, grabbing mom's arm, I led her in. She gaped in wonder. "This wasn't here a second ago."

I looked at my mother in wonder, then I shrugged and we walked in further. There was a barman, staring at us, with a bit of surprise. "Hello there." he said, cleaning a glass. He was defiantly English, just by the way he sounded.

"Hi." I said, my accent must have thrown him off. "We're looking for Diagon Alley. We were told to come see a man called Tom."

"Well then, you've found me. Diagon Alley is just around the corner. Go through the back, it'll open for you once you get there." he said, staring at us. Angel smiled.

"Thank you sir." she said, and started to lead the way to the door. We were led to a wall.

"What now?" my mom asked, staring at the brick wall.

Fang shrugged. "Well... maybe... me and Gazzy have been working on this new bomb..." Iggy started

"No! No bombs!" I shouted. Giving an angry glare toward the two of them. They looked disappointed.

Nudge started to tap the walls, she touched every brick. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly. The girl looked at me.

"I dunno. Maybe there's a crack or something." she said, continuing to poke to bricks. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, Nudge jumped backward, and looked at the wall. The bricks were aligning, making an arch. My mom took a few steps back, looking at the moving bricks with disbelief. Soon the bricks settled, and behind it, there were dozens and dozens of shops, and people running around, carrying thick books and boxes. They wore strange robes, some were black, others were emerald green, some where wearing a dark shade of purple. On each of the robes, there was a strange emblem. I couldn't see what they were though.

"Um, guys, I think we're in Diagon Alley." I said, looking around in disbelief. We walked into the strange street, so many people were talking, so many things were happening. "Alright, we all have that money that was in our letters, right?" I asked. Nudge, Fang, and Iggy nodded. "Good." I let go of Angel's hand to rummage through my pocket. I picked up a crumbled piece of paper, slowly unfolding it, I started to read the list.

"Alright, it seems that we need a wand first of all." I said, reading it off. "Oh yeah, because all the cool people at school have wands. Anyone see a wand shop?"

The crew started to look around, except for Iggy of course, suddenly Nudge raised her hand high. "It's over there. There's a little boy in there he just got something in a long box. There's an old man in there, and like, he's getting the money from the little boy's mom. There's a sign on top, it says: Olivanders. I think that's where we need to go." she continued on after that. Something about books and clothes. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then, let's get going." I sighed, and grabbed Angel's hand again, and we started to walk toward the shop. My mom right behind me, Iggy and Gazzy now five steps ahead, looking at a joke shop, and Fang, we walked next to Nudge. We entered the store, a small bell announced our arrival. An old man with wild white hair turned from where he stood on a latter to face us.

A wave of confusion passed over his face. He looked toward Iggy, Fang, and me. I looked at him, giving him my famous glare. He turned to Nudge, "Your here to buy your wand."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out." I replied. He looked at me, we must have one weird accent. "Actually, we are all here to buy our wands. Except for these two." I gestured toward Angel and Gazzy. Angel looked disappointed, but I knew that she couldn't wait to go live in a cottage, she always wanted a home.

"Oh, why don't you have them?" he asked.

"We didn't know we needed one until now." I responded. "It's our first year at some school." I explained a little further. He nodded, and started to shuffle through his boxes. Nudge walked up, and waited patiently. Even though her patient span is only about ten seconds.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked, finally getting over to Nudge. Nudge stuck out her right hand, and the old man studied it, he took all sorts of measurements, even a nose measurement - which I though was insane. I took me several seconds, before I realized that he wasn't holding the measuring tape. I stood ground, even though it was weird, and on the inside I was freaking out a little. I can kill flyboys, and beat up erasers, but when it comes to a flying measuring tape I freak out. What does that tell you?

After a minute, the old man went back to his boxes, bringing a large one to Nudge. "Eight and a quarter inch, yew, phoenix feather, and fairly flexible." he said. I watched as Nudge waved the wand around, there was a sudden sound of chimes and bells, then the old man nodded.

"Oh wow, was I like, doing magic? That was awesome!" Nudge exclaimed.

Then he turned to Iggy. I nudged Iggy forward, and he walked up to the counter. After his measurements were taken, he was handed a box. "Twelve and a half inch, maple, unicorn hair, nice and supple." Iggy foolishly gave it a wave, to have some boxes fall off of the shelves. Gazzy gave a snort of laughter. "Nope." the old man said, and went searching again. After a few minutes, he came out of the back, carrying a large box. "Fourteen inches, mahogany, unicorn hair, flexible." Before Iggy could do anything, he had it snatched away. This was getting annoying. Finally, after five more tries, he finally found his wand. Nine inches, holly, dragon strand, slightly flexible.

Fang found his after two tries. His had fourteen inches of oak, dragon strand, and very whippy. According to the old man, it was good for transfiguration. What transfiguration was I didn't know though. Finally it was my turn, after having to hold still for the longest time, I finally got passed the wand. Eleven and three quarter inch, unicorn and flexy, made of willow. I had barely touched it before it was snatched, finally after seven tries, a new record, I found one that worked for me.

"Let's try this one." the old man had said, "Thirteen and quarter inch, made of cherry, phoenix feather, pliable." He handed it to me, a warm sensation filled the room, I wanted to open up my wings and fly, but I kept myself tight in my clothes.

We each payed seven galleons, these huge gold round things, and left, waving good-bye to the old man.

"That was strange." Iggy said after we got a fair distance away.

"Your telling me. Come on, let's get to a used book shop. We need to get Nudge's books. We don't need them yet, since we don't know which grade we'll be put into." she said, they walked into a small book-shop. The group split up, looking for the books that were needed. After about an hour, we found all of the books, after we paid for them, we headed over to yet another shop, there stood a bunch of ingredients and things, that we would need for yet another class. After gathering the necessary equipment, we looked at the list again.

"We are allowed to bring either an owl, a cat, or a toad." I read off. We had some money left over from Nudge, and she gladly agreed. "Alright, I think we'll need an owl. We can write messages that way. Sound good?" The group nodded. "And since it's Nudge's left over money, she gets to pick it out." The flock nodded reluctantly.

"Alright then, come along." I grabbed Nudge's money. One galleon, three silver pieces, and a knut. Hopefully that would be enough. We explored the many wonders of the animals. Finally, Nudge found an owl that she fell in love with. It was a large Masked owl. I looked at it, it had a strange face, but tons of specks all over its body. It hooted at Nudge. "Okay." I nodded. I walked up to the man at the counter.

"May I help you?" he growled.

"I want the Masked owl." I said, pointing to the cage.

"That is going to cost you a galleon and three silver pieces." he growled, I handed over the money. He nodded, and gave me the cage with the owl in it. "Thanks for your business. It's a girl owl by the way." I walked away, quickly, we gathered Iggy and Gazzy from the rats who were running and doing flips. Fang stood at the entryway, waiting. My mom and Angel were looking at the cats, who were playing around, being cat-like.

"Come on you two, we got the owl." Angel looked at the owl in my hands. She smiled, my mom looked nervous. "It's not going to hurt you." I reassured. They stood up, and we started to walk out. "Alright, is there anything else that we need?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay then, let's go." I said, passing the owl to Nudge. We walked out of Diagon Alley, and we had to walk the three blocks back to our hotel, where Total was waiting for us in the boy's room.

"You'll never believe what happened to me! It was horrible! I was sleeping, when this young maid opened the door and screamed. I screamed, and she ran out. Then there were three other maids, and they looked at me. It was so scary!" he said. For about an hour afterwards, we kept having to get the reenactmentof how scared Total was. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I couldn't wait until we were at that school, I wouldn't have to deal with Total as much.

Suddenly the voice said, during the oh-so exciting part where Total was cowering in a corner, "Be careful Max. There are things at that school that you should be aware of."

I responded in my mind, _'Shut up. I'm going to school, isn't that torture enough?'_

There was no response from the great and powerful voice. Big surprise there.


	3. Trains and Houses

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter.

* * *

Angel and I pushed my cart. Mom walked along side me, Total tucked into her arms. Gazzy and Iggy were having a conversation while walking around, pushing his cart. Fang listened to Nudge's continuous talking, each pushing their cart. My trunk was packed, they had us get a trunk - we found that out the day after we went to Diagon Alley. We had to head back anyways, we needed to get our robes. We walked through the crowds, the train left at eleven, it was half an hour until.

We looked around, hoping that we could find the way to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Was there even such a thing? Suddenly, a boy pushed me. He was my size, with sleek blond hair. I looked at him, and heard him mutter, "Get out of my way, muggle." Suddenly a much taller version of the boy walked by.

"Draco, you never push a young lady. And she's definatly not a muggle." he said snidely. I looked at him, he had strange eyes that made my skin crawl. The boy turned around, and looked at the man and me. "Apologize Draco." he said.

"Sorry, you filthy mudblood." I looked at him, giving him my glare. The man didn't say anything, he just followed his son. I watched them, keeping my vision locked. They walked to the barrier, on one side it said Platform Nine, and on the other it said Platform Ten. Suddenly, the boy and his father started running at it, I opened my eyes wider, the next second they had disappeared.

"Come on everyone!" I yelled to my flock. "I found it!" They looked at me, and then shrugged and started to follow me. "Some jerk pushed me, and then ran here. I think this is how you get to the platform." They stared at me. "Gazzy, help Iggy, go." I said. The two got into position, and dashed at it, they flinched, expecting to run into the wall, but they disappeared.

"Nudge." I said, and she did the same as Iggy and Gazzy. "Fang." I said, and he dashed in to. I looked at me mom, I felt kind of sick, I knew that she probably couldn't get in. "Mom," I started, but she raised her hand.

"I know dear, I don't think I can go with you. You can go in, just be very careful." she warned, then she put Total into my cart, and me and Angel started to make a dash for it. We looked in awe at the sight of it all. There was a train, steam coming from the engine. Carts piled along after it, that could carry so many people. There were children everywhere, talking, laughing, saying good-bye.

"Okay everyone, let's get onto the train." I ordered, they nodded, and we loaded our stuff onto the train. We had to search for about ten minutes before we found an empty room. Right across from another group of kids, I didn't look in on them, but I saw that there was only one girl in it, they were arguing with the boy who had shoved me. If he was a flyboy, his head would be crumbled into a million pieces now.

Angel, Nudge, Total, and I took one side of compartment, the boys took the other. We looked at each other, then Angel broke the silence. "It's strange being the youngest kid on this train. So many kids were staring at me." she said.

"They're just not used to you yet. Don't worry." I said, smoothing my baby's hair. She smiled, me and there was silence again. After the longest, there was a loud whistle, and a jerk. The train gained speed, until finally we had left the station completely.

"I hope that those horrible flyboys don't come. I want to feel like a normal girl for once." she said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I don't get why I can't go to school." Total whined.

"Well, it could have something withyou being a dog." Iggy suggested.

"No, a talking dog." Fang corrected. Gazzy snickered. Total looked away.

Hours passed, we had gotten dressed in our new school robes and outfits. They were really uncomfortable. There was no room for our wings to get out, but I knew that we'd get in terrible trouble if I cut open the backs for our wings. This was a fancy school after all, and many people had never heard of it. Finally, through the rain the poured down, we saw a castle in the distance.

"You think that's it?" Angel asked.

"Probably." I said, and watched as the large castle drew nearer and nearer, until finally we arrived at a small platform. Slowly the kids started to get out, we followed, we covered our heads with our arms. There were so many children. Suddenly, we saw a stern-faced woman walk toward us, she had an umbrella over her head.

"Miss Ride?" she asked. I nodded.

Just then a large man hollered, "First years! Com' 'ith me!" Nudge didn't walk with the rest of the kids.

"You are the one they call, Nudge, right?" the woman asked. Nudge nodded. "Then you need to go with Hagrid. You'll see everyone else later." she explained, and Nudge slowly started to trug away, getting soaked by the rain. "Follow me." the woman said. We crammed together, trying to keep each other dry. We were led to some carriages, we got in with the woman.

"Now, my name is Professor McGonagall, I shall be your transfiguration teacher. I am deputy headmistress at Hogwarts, and I will be assessing you, to see where you are." she explained. "We shall be dropping off these three," she motioned toward Gazzy, Angel, and Total, "at their home. Then we'll go up to the castle, and see what you can do." The carriage was led away, toward a small cottage at the edge of the lake that surrounded the castle. McGonagall waved them off, Angel gave me a hug, then walked off the carriage with Total in her arms. Gazzy slapped Iggy a high five, then walked off. They ran into the cottage, and waved as the carriage began to move away.

I waved back, hoping that they would be okay. We were brought up to the castle, we saw a fleet of boats on the lake, a long distance away. I guessed that's how Nudge was getting to the castle. The older kids were already dashing into the castle, trying not to get wet. They entered the hall, a large pudgy kid dashed by them. They heard snippet of somebodies conversation. "Blimey." said a boy with fire orange hair, that he was shaking, sending splutters of water onto me and the rest. "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak- ARRGH!" suddenly the boy screamed. A strange looking creature had thrown a water balloon at the boy, and had soaked him further.

Professor McGonagall ran after him, yelling, "PEEVES!" Then she slipped, and grabbed onto a bushy haired girls neck, that stood next to the soaked red-head. She apologized, and walked back to us. I held my hands over my mouth, so that she couldn't see I was laughing.

Quickly McGonagall lead us into her chambers. She wrote something on the blackboard, and looked at us. "Alright," she sighed. "Start with this spell. We learned it in the first year, so if you can do it, you don't have to be in the first year."

I picked up the wand that we had to bring. I did the motion that it said before saying the words. "Wingardium Leviosa." I said uncertainly, suddenly the board started to float a few inches. Look at that, the stupid scientists added magic in us. Who would have guessed?

The woman nodded. Fang did it well too. I told Iggy how to do it, and he did it - almost perfectly. He accidentally sent it flying, nearly crashing into McGonagall. "What did I do?" Iggy whispered to Fang, so that only our improved hearing could hear it.

"You almost killed the teacher." Fang said simply. McGonagall looked at Iggy, her eyes blazing.

"Why did you do that!?" she screamed, a few loose hairs fell from her bun.

Iggy shrugged, I watched carefully. "I didn't mean to."

She looked at him. "So your saying you couldn't control your powers?"

"No." Iggy answered.

"So you meant to do it?"

"No."

"Then why did you do it?"

"'Cause I didn't know what I was doing."

"Of course you did!"

"No, he didn't." I said, trying to end this. "He didn't know where it was going to go. I had to tell him what to do, and what it said."

"Why?" she asked, staring at me hard.

"I'm blind." Iggy said simply, then I heard him mutter under his breath so that I could barely hear him, "Stupid scientists."

"But you have so much magic, how did you get in if you're blind?"

"Wasn't in the letter? Oops." I said simply.

"We've had blind students before. We could get you a braille book I guess." she suggested. I didn't want to tell her that Iggy didn't know braille, but that would probably have him go live with Gazzy. Then there would be a lot of problems.

I nodded, and we continued with the tests. All except for Iggy, who would be placed in the first year with Nudge. Me and Fang somehow made it all the way to the fourth year. McGonagall wouldn't let us go any farther since our age was fourteen. That was good enough. We were brought through a tunnel, I felt cramped and started to take in some deep breaths. We were in a strange trophy room, where a hat stood, waiting on a bench.

"You've got some early ones." McGonagall said to it. Suddenly, the hat moved, and it started talking.

"Alright, and then I get to sing my song afterwards?" it asked. The woman nodded. And grabbed it, she grabbed Iggy's arm and set him down on the stool. She plopped the hat on his head. The hat started to mutter something that I didn't listen to. After a minute or two, it said. "He's in Ravenclaw. Next."

The hat was taken off of Iggy's head, and Fang sat down next. This time I listened to it, knowing that it would decide his future, and where he would be.

"Well, you're dark and mysterious, but you let your feelings out. You're loyal and strong. You'd make a great Slytherin." I felt my heart freeze, knowing that he might not be with us. "But you're a true friend." Then he started talking normally. "Gryffindor." I sighed, even though my heart was sinking. We weren't in the same class. I sat down on the stool after Fang had gotten up. The hat touched my head, and I heard the vioce loom in my ear.

"Your strong-willed, but your not a wizard or a witch. I can tell, you can't hide from me. Your secret is safe, but be warned, you might have some trouble with magic." I groaned, thinking it was the voice, then remembering. Then began the battle.

"Get out of Max's head." My voice yelled.

"What's this?" the hat asked.

_'My voice. I know, it's annoying, isn't it?'_ I thought.

"Max, you need to leave. You're not needed here."

_'To bad, I want to be here.'_ I retorted, which was mostly the truth. The voice went quiet.

"Interesting." The hat continued. "Anyways, your in Gryffindor." I sighed, and thanked anything that I could think of that I was in Gryffindor. Now all I had to worry about was Nudge. She didn't know that we were in Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall led us into the dining hall, we took our seats at the edge of the Gryffindor table, I had dropped Iggy off close to the Ravenclaw table, McGonagall had told us where our tables were. Some people stared at us, mostly the red-haired boy from before. He stared at me for a long time. I glared back at him angrily. Then the bushy haired girl slapped him gently.

I looked up, McGonagall was bringing out the new students. I saw Nudge somewhere in the middle, her brown hair starting to frizz. Then the woman brought out the hat. As soon as she took her place, it started to sing, I gave a small groan and looked toward Fang. They smiled, I knew they were just annoyed from the hat as I was. Suddenly, I heard a name be called. Names were called, and children were brought up. After the longest time, of waiting, I heard McGonagall finally call out the word, "Nudge!"

Confusion rang through the crowd, she didn't have a last name, so what? The hat had barely skimmed her head, before it called out, "Hufflepuff!" I let my mouth hang open.

"No!" I screamed, a little loud, but it couldn't be heard over the cheering from the Hufflepuff table. I slumped down in my seat. I couldn't believe it, Nudge is in Hufflepuff. I couldn't believe it, at least I had Fang with me. Finally the last name was called, and a large man with a long beard started talking. Seconds later, there was tons of food all over the place, followed by ghosts, flying everywhere. But I wasn't hungry, which is surprising since I was hungry all the time, but I couldn't think about eating, I could only think of my flock. I even ignored the ghosts that flew around the room.

Finally, I grabbed a few peices of chicken, and ate them, they were probably the best pieces of chicken I had ever eaten. After the longest time, the man started to talk again.

He told us all about some strange tournament going on. Only kids who were seventeen could enter, and there were going to be two other schools coming to join in on the games. Then the old man who had talked before told us it was time for bed. Everyone stood up, and we started to walk away. Me and Fang followed some bossy kid, leading some kids from our table to the dormitory. We followed them, and waited. I looked at the pictures that moved from frame to frame, which I thought was pretty cool. Finally we got to a large picture of a fat lady. "Balderdash." said the pushy kid. The woman's portrait opened up, and we were led into a large room.

There was a fire, burning in the fireplace, more pictures that were waving and laughing. I saw the kids from before, the red-head stared at me. A funny look went over his face, I looked at him, that was to weird. I looked to Fang, "I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, and I walked up the stairs to the girls room, which had been pointed out by the pushy kid. I wandered up the stairs, at each floor, there were names of who slept there. I was three flights up. Along with some people named Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Parvati Patil.

I walked in, and found my trunk, it was sitting by a window, I laid down on it, grumbling into my pillow, not even bothering to get under the covers, or get into the new pajama's my mom had bought for me. Suddenly somebody walked in.

"Oh, my goodness, who are you?" asked a voice. I turned around and looked up.

"Max. Who are you?" I asked. Two girls stood at the entrance, staring at me.

"My name is Lavender, this is Pavarti. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get to sleep." I replied.

"We've never seen you here before though." Pavarti said.

"Because I just joined this school. Problem?"

"No, no. Oh, darn, look Pavarti, our beds are on different sides of the room. Hey Max, do you mind trading beds with me?" Lavender asked. She gestured to the bed next to me. It was still by the window.

"It's fine. But you have to move the trunks." I smiled.

"Fine by me." Pavarti agreed.

I jumped over the beds to the other side, and buried my face into that pillow. I sighed, then I heard Lavender scream. I got into fighting position really quick, ignoring my pleas for sleep. "What is it?" I growled looking for the danger.

"Sorry, that bird scared me." Lavender said, pointing toward the window. Nudge's bird sat there, waiting to get in. I opened the window letting it in.

"What, it's only Maskerada." I said. I undid the tie, and read the letter on it.

_**MAX!**_

_**WHERE ARE YOU!? I MISS YOU! AND I'M SCARED, EVERYONE HERE ARE STRANGERS! SEND MASKERADA BACK ASAP!**_

_**NuDgE**_

I sighed, I knew this would happen.

I dug through my trunk for some ink and a quill pen. Why did we have to use these? And I wrote on the back.

_Nudge! Calm down! It's alright. You're in Hufflepuff, me and Fang are here in Gryffindor. Iggy is in Ravenclaw, that's what worries me. I'll meet you outside the eating place before breakfast, and we'll talk then. Max._

As quick as I could I tied the letter to Maskerada's leg, and the owl flew off.

"Who was that?" Lavender asked.

"Nudge, she's scared." I said simply.

"Nudge? Oh yeah, that strange girl who didn't have her last name called."

"It's because she doesn't have it, and we don't know it." I said, burring myself into the pillow again.

"Oh." Pavarti said. "How do you know her?"

"Long story, that I don't want to talk about." I said. I knew that I wasn't going to talk about it. "Now, be quiet and let me sleep." I grumbled, closing my eyes. Slowly I felt myself drift off, and finally I fell asleep. I just hoped that the rest of my flock was okay.


	4. First Day of School, Great

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own **_Harry Potter_** or _**Maximum Ride**_.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I figured I'd see Angel, Nudge and Total with me, but when I looked, all I saw was a bushy haired girl, and when I turned the other way I saw two other girls. Then I remembered, I was in Hogwarts. I knew that the two girls on my right were Lavender and Pavarti. I'd seen the other girl before, but I'd never talked to her before. I have to thank those whack-job scientists for giving me bird eyes. It let me see easier in the dark.

I stood up, and stretched, my wings felt cramped, I knew that I should probably fly around soon, or I'd go insane. I hadn't taken my clothes off since I had been to tired and kind of depressed that Nudge and Iggy were somewhere else. I walked to the edge of my bed, and bent over my trunk. Before I did anything, I noticed a strange piece of paper on my trunk. I picked it up, and started to read the first row.

Schedule:  
Monday: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Divination

I guessed this is what our day would be. I didn't know what Herbology was, but it was obvious what the second class was. The third one, I didn't know about either. I opened my trunk, a loud CLUNK rang when it hit the end of my bed. I saw one of the girls shift, but she seemed to ignore it. I grabbed a new pair of clothes, a strange emblem was now on it. A large golden lion with a red flag behind it. I shrugged and picked it up. I changed quickly, and started to head to the main room down the stairs.

When suddenly I heard a loud tapping from the window. I turned around, an image was there. It was a girl, small, with wings, and curly bouncy hair. _'Angel,'_ I thought, _'don't! You'll wake the other girls in this room. Or you'll get caught some other way. And even if this is a magic school, I doubt there are many kids here used to seeing a flying seven year old.'_

_'But Max,'_ Angel's small voice filled my head. _'I haven't seen you since yesterday, and since the storm was over, I thought that I'd see you.'_

_'Thanks sweety, but I'll come after my classes to visit you. Did you tell Gazzy that you were coming to see me?'_

_'No, but I don't think he'll notice. He was asleep when I left.'_

_'Well, you better go. You can swim in the lake if you want, just be careful.'_

_'Alright Max, I'll see you later.' _Finally she flew away, back to her cottage. I sighed, would she ever learn?

I turned back to go down the stairs, I was going to go down early, and meet Nudge. She'd freak out if I wasn't down there when she got there. I walked down the stairs, and turned the corner, but I accidentally ran into a boy. I fell backwards and looked up to him. I stood up, while he was still in shock.

"What was that for?!" I shouted. The boy had messy black hair, like he had never brushed it in his life. He wore glasses that he was placing back on his nose, he also had green eyes. That's when Fang came down the stairs.

He smiled at me, and then stared coldly at the boy, who hadn't answered anything. I sighed, and started to go out of the main room. Fang followed quickly.

"Who was that?" I asked Fang when we were far enough out. Fang shrugged.

"I dunno, I sleep in the same room as him. But I don't know who he is. Along with that red-headed kid that was staring at you yesterday."

"Well, whoever he is, if he ever crosses my path again..."

"Don't smash his head." Fang chuckled.

"How do you know I was going to say that? I sleep with these three girls, some bushy haired girl, and then two other preppy girls who I think like are best friends."

Fang nodded. "Angel came to see me this morning." I said.

"What?"

"She flew up to my window, and smiled at me."

"Great." Fang laughed. I smiled, there was silence the rest of the time we walked down the stairs. We couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, we reached the room that entered the eating place. The doors were open, about five kids were already in there.

I leaned up against a wall, and looked for Nudge. Fang followed my lead, and we stood there, waiting for Nudge and Iggy. We stood there for about half an hour, about ten kids had entered. Then a rush started, twenty kids at a time started to enter, I strained my neck, trying to see over the crowds of people. Then I saw Nudge, she was at the edge of the crowd, looking around. I waved, and she saw me. She pushed through the crowd making her way over to us.

As soon as she could, she jumped on and latched onto me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Max, I don't want to be a Hufflepuff. I want to be with you and Fang and Iggy." she said.

"It's alright Nudge." I said, smoothing her hair. "We're waiting for Iggy, he was put in Ravenclaw. Anyways, what were they doing?"

"They were making fun of me, saying that it was weird that I had no last name. Or middle name. They teased me the entire night! I tried to get out early, but some of the girls in my room held me back until they were ready to go. Asking me questions. They wouldn't do that if I was with you. Is there anyway I can change and be with you?" she said.

"I don't think so Nudge. Don't worry, find out the names of those creeps, and they won't be able to go anywhere for a few weeks. Unless they know how to walk with broken legs." I smiled, she giggled.

"Okay Max." she nodded.

"There could be nargles in the air. You should always be careful." came a dreamy voice about ten minutes later. I looked at Fang, and then I saw a white haired girl, she was walking with a boy that looked about a year older. Then I noticed that the boy was Iggy!

"Iggy!" I called walking over. His head moved to my direction.

"Max! Luna, this is Max. Max, this is Luna Lovegood. She's been helping me around, you see, that McGonagall lady wanted me to take the test again, but this time she told me how to do things. She put me in the third year, with Luna here."

"Hello." she said, I looked to her. "Nice to meet you." she held out her hand. "Do you think there are nargles around here?" she asked.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe." I responded, a little confused.

She nodded, her hair swishing with her. "Well, I'm going to go and get some breakfast. I'll see you there, alright Iggy?" she said. Iggy nodded.

Iggy turned to me again. "She's not to bad really. She's just different, and that's what I like about her." he said. "Not like, ya know, she's just really nice."

"Okay, so, you've got your new guide around here, Nudge is being bullied, and some kid ran into me this morning." I said. "What a great day this has turned out to be. Alright, plan, after all of our classes our over, we meet here and the we're going to see everyone else, that works, right?" I had already led Iggy toward the others.

"That's fine. I can't wait to see Angel and the Gasman. I miss them already." Nudge said.

"Alright, do you think they'd let me bring something into the castle?" Iggy smiled.

"If its a bomb, no." I said sternly, looking at him. I didn't even want to think what would happen if they blew something up here.

Iggy just gave me a smile. Which worried me. "Okay, so let's get some breakfast, come on Iggy, I'll bring you to your table." I said, I looked around, and saw Luna, spooning some oatmeal, and let it run back into the bowl.

"Here Luna." I said, she smiled at me, and then started to talk to Iggy as I walked away.

I walked over toward Fang. "So, where do we go to for Herbology?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Okay then." I sighed, just then the red-headed boy passed by, and he was staring at me. "Give me one second." I said smiling.

I walked around the end of the table, the boy was smiling. "Excuse me, I needed to know where the Herbology class was held, can you tell me?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's outside, you can come with me and my friends." he said.

"Alright, where are they?" I asked, this was a one time thing I knew.

"Um, Hermione needed to talk to Harry for a second. But, they were going to come, oh! There they are." He said, pointing to the bushy haired girl and the boy I had seen earlier.

I clenched my teeth and hands for a second, they walked up closer. The boy, Harry, looked at me. "Hey, its you. The girl I ran into this morning."

"Max, right?" Hermione asked. "We sleep right next to each other. It seems you've already met Ron. And this is Harry. I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you. I was just asking Ron here where we had to go for Herbology."

"I told her she could come with us." Ron said.

"That's fine. Hey, sorry about earlier." Harry said, sticking out his hand. I didn't shake it.

"It's fine. I'll meet up with you after breakfast, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Hermione said, "By the way, do you want to join S.P.E.W.?"

"Spew? Uh, maybe. I need to get back to my friend now. I'll talk to you later." I said, and walked away. That was so strange. What was with them anyways. I sat down next to Fang, and grabbed a handful of bacon.

"So, how did it go?" he asked through a mouthful of egg.

"Alright, they're going to show us where the Herbology class is." I said. He nodded, and we began eating. After eating three eggs, ten pieces of bacon, four pieces of toast, and two glasses of pumpkin juice, I stood up, feeling almost full. The three were leaving, I motioned for Fang, Nudge waved at us as we walked out. I smiled back, and hoped that she would be okay.

Me and Fang followed the three, and we walked out onto the grounds. Suddenly I was almost tackled by a hurdle. I caught myself with an "Oof!" I looked, Angel had run into me, and was squeezing me. Hermione looked back.

"Who's that?" she asked. Harry and Ron turned around as well, and looked at Angel.

"My name is Angel." she said to the three. I was so glad that she wasn't showing any signs of her birdkidness.

"Angel, go back to Gazzy and Total. I need to get to class. I told you, I'll come see you when class was done." I said returning her hug. She looked disappointed, but nodded and ran back to Gazzy, who was waving at me and Fang. Total was sitting at his legs, looking at us, smiling. Harry and Ron looked at them, Hermione had quickened her pace wand was walking away.

"Come on! We're going to be late, you know how Professor Sprout hates tardiness." she said, quickening her pace even more. Me and Fang looked at each other, and quickened our paces to match hers.

We arrived with a large group of kids, each having the same markings as Nudge's on their badges. They were Hufflepuff's. A stout woman led us into a strange looking greenhouse. She told us how to extract some puss, and then afterwards told us it was good to cure kids of acne. If only that was all I had to worry about.

We did as she said, putting on the dragon gloves that we had to borrow since we didn't get any. How where we to know that we'd need them?

Afterwards, though the lesson was long and boring, I thought that I would probably like Herbology. "Now to Care of Magical Creatures." I told Fang. With our amazing vision, we saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, walking away. We followed them, and were led into a clear part of the woods. We saw the forest, it was teeming with life. I liked it, I hoped that we could fly in this soon.

I gaped when I saw a large hairy man walk over to us. He was twice as big as me, and had a shaggy beard. "Wh' I don' think I've seen you ter befer." he said, his voice was gruff.

"Probably not. We just came here." Fang said. Look at him, being all talkative. The man nodded.

"Welcome ter Hogwarts then. I'm Hagrid. Don' like the 'hole Perfeser thing 'onestly." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks. So, we're just going to take our spots then." I said, pointing to the two empty spots. Me and Fang looked at it, inside the boxes were nasty little creatures. I'd seen a lot of failed experiments when I was young. Such as babies with their organs on the outsides and other horrible mutations. Though, this came in about fifth place. I got one with a sucker on it. Fang got one with a stinger on it.

I looked at it. I was going to poke it, but I didn't. Hagrid started to talk about how these were Blast-Ended Skrewts or something. The boys would burn you, while the girls sucked blood. I was liking the boys better already.

After the longest time, the class finally ended - I decided that this wasn't one of my favorite classes - and it was time for lunch. After lunch we had to go to some other strange class. I ate almost three peices of chicken, four sandwhiches, and a glass of pumpkin juice. I wasn't really into eating at the moment. Fang on the other hand just ate to his heart's delight.

I told him that I was going to go follow some girls who were already heading over to the next class. I followed them around the castle, and into a high tower. I just kept going and going. Finally, I reached a hot room, it had to be the tallest tower ever! And sat down. Some lady was looking at me, her eyes looked humongous behind her glasses.

"Who are you my dear?" she asked, walking up to me.

"My name's Max. I'm new here." I said. "And you are?"

"My name is Professor Trelawny. Oh, here comes the rest of the class." she said, her voice seemed mystical. _'Oh great.'_ I thought. _'A fortune telling weirdo.' _

I lowered myself in my chair. I groaned, I couldn't wait to see Angel. The class piled in, Fang sat next to me. "Alright, today we will be looking at your planets. Turn your textbooks to page thrity-seven, and look at your signs. To do this, you must use your birthday. I heard that there would be two people that didn't have books. So, here you go." she said, passing me and Fang some books.

I turned to the page and sat there. Since me and Fang didn't know our birthday's, I never got around to talking to my mom or Jeb about that, we just sat there, pretending to be interested. Finally, about an hour later, we were done. I rushed out of the classroom, and into a courtyard - it was the fastest way to the eating place, or Great Hall, as they called it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that blonde kid from the train station, insulting the kid called Harry, and the other boy named Ron. I listened in. This kid, Draco, was a bully, and was insulting their mothers. "I'll be right back Fang. I don't like them that much, but they helped us. Call it, returning a favor." I smiled. I snuck up behind Draco. With a quick leg, I kicked the back of his leg, hearing the snap. I knew I had easily broken it. Draco was now moaning. Two huge idoits looked at me. "You want to end up like him?" I said. It was weird, normal humans were so easy to break, these two idiots wouldn't be to hard.

The shook their heads, the bigger on grabbed Draco and walked away. I smiled after them. "Consider that, a thank you." I said, and rushed back over to Fang. I whispered to him, "That felt good. I almost forgot how easy it was to break humans." He smiled darkly, and was continued to walk. Nudge, Iggy, and Luna were waiting for us.

I raised my hand, waving. Nudge walked over to me. Followed by Luna and Iggy. "Hi everyone. So, how did your first day go?" I asked, trying to avoice Luna's dreamy gaze.

"Me and Iggy went to potions." Luna said. "Snape gave us some trouble, and took away ten points, but it was fine." she said.

"I wasn't teased all day. Not after I managed to do this move that Professor Moody did perfectly. They won't think twice about teasing me now, unless they want to be the next one on the chopping block." I rustled Nudge's hair.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to come see Iggy's friends."

"Oh, sorry Luna. But only friends are allowed in the cottage. We might get permission later on. Sorry." I lied.

"Alright." she said, she was obviously dissappointed.

"We'll be back by dinner, and then you can take over agian. Sorry." I said, and we walked toward the cottage where the last part of our group was staying.

"Ya know, Luna isn't so bad. She's helpful, tells me what's around, and she lets me make my own descisions." Iggy said.

"Sorry Iggy, it's just that gaze of hers. Of course you don't see it, but it's a little creepy." I said. Iggy sighed a little. I nudged him teasingly.

As we entered the cottage, we saw that all in all, it had three rooms. A table with a couple of chairs and a large moldy and lumpy sofa. One room must have been the bedroom, the other a bathroom. Total greeted us.

"Max! Fang! Iggy! Nudge! It's great to see you! Angel's swimming in the lake, Gazzy's asleep. Sorry."

"That's fine." I said. That's when, sleepily, Gazzy walked out of a room. The next second, a soaking Angel entered the room. She had a towel wrapped around her.

"Hi Max! How was you day?" she asked.

"Let's sit down first." I said, grabbing a chair. Everyone took a seat, and we each took turns telling how our day had been. Honestly, I didn't think it would be so bad. I could actually get used to this place.


	5. Nudge in Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter...  
But if I did own them...  
heh heh heh...

* * *

I sat in my bed, I loved how Max was being so nice to me, trying to help, but I knew that she would get in trouble if I told her about the kids. Hufflepuff was a nice place, we had a much more variety of students then the other houses. The Slytherins were just a bunch of big-headed idiotic bullies. Ravenclaw students were kinder then the Slytherins, some of them were to smart and really know-it-all, but that was because they were smart, and I couldn't hold a grudge against them. Iggy was in there, and Luna was really cool. She'd taught me so much, I knew that I should be aware of Nargles from now on. Maybe that's where my scarf went a few years back... Gryffindor's were cool too, I mean, they had to be, with Max and Fang in it. They were brave, and pretty smart as well. Apperently they'd won the house championship for the last three years! But Hufflepuff, we were the left behinds. We were those who couldn't fit into any of the other houses.

I wished that I was in Gryffindor, I really wanted to be with Max. I stood up from my bed. There were crinkle marks on the yellow and black markings, and the badger in the middle looked really smudged. I ignored it though, I didn't really care. I walked down the steps, I knew that I had to get started on my homework. Proffesor Flitwick was determined to get us to learn the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell by the end of the month. It was October, and I couldn't wait until Halloween. I heard they serve lots of food then, and there are flying pumpkins! I grabbed my wand from my sock, where I kept it so I wouldn't forget it. I headed down toward the common room. Some kids were doing their homework, others were gossiping about the upcoming TriWizard tournament! I couldn't wait for that!

The other schools were arriving this Friday! I couldn't wait! Max, Fang, and Iggy weren't so interested. But this prefect that spent a lot of time in the common room was going to try out to be in it. His name was Cedric Diggory, and he was really nice. I had fallen earlier during my first week. The other kids had laughed, two girls came to help me up, they were in Max's year, and the boy Cedric offered to help me carry my books to the library. He said he was heading there anyways, and he wanted to help me. I had felt my face heat up, and I said, "No, thank you." So he handed me my books back with a smile on his face. He was at the library later though, and he was doing his homework, so I knew that he was just doing it to be nice. And he was really nice.

I walked to a yellow seat. I sunk down into it. Quietly, I pulled my shoe off and grabbed the sock. I quickly put my shoe back on, and set the sock on the floor. I pointed to it, and did the motion just for a run through. Then I started saying the words. I flicked my wrist, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The sock quivered a little, but it didn't fly up. I groaned, so I tried it again. This time I got it to rise a few milimeters before it fell to the ground. The next time it didn't move at all.

I did this for about a half-hour, and continued my practice. Max and Fang had a ton of homework apperently, and they couldn't see Angel, the Gasman, and Total as much anymore. I went down there just about every other day. Max and Fang went down there at least twice. On bad weeks they were lucky to get down there once. One time Max couldn't go at all. The teachers had piled homework, and then she had gotten into a fight with a Slytherin kid in front of Snape. That had gotten her three days detention. Fang had gotten two for not stopping her. Snape was a big peice of shit.

I really wanted to tell Max the truth, that I wasn't very good at magic. The day that I told her that I could hex some kid easily, I was the worst one in the class. I couldn't do magic to save my life. Give me my bare hands and feet any day.

Eventually I moved on from my "wonderful" magic working, and walked in my room again. This time some girls were gossiping in there. Some of them looked at me, and then snickered. I started to dig into my pack, only pretending.

"I can't believe that." One of the girls, Megan, was whispering. "That freak can't even to Wingardium Leviosa! I could do it quickly."

"I know. I figured it out a few minutes after you. I bet Nudgy over there, is the only one not able to do it in our entire class." another girl, snickered, staring at me. "What do you think Ginger?"

"I don't know. I heard a rumor that she lives in Shrieking Shack. She's only hanging out with Fang and Max to make herself seem cool." Ginger whispered.

"And Iggy. I mean, he's in Ravenclaw, but he's so strange. He likes to pull pranks, and I really like that." Megan laughed.

"Come on, you have to love Fang though. He's one of the coolest new kids ever! I heard he came from Durmstrang before he came here. My uncle went to Durmstrang, and wow, those people know some serious magic." the second girl, Lilac, squeeled.

"Seriously? Well, we all know one thing, Nudgy here will never amount to their level. I mean, Max is the coolest new kid. Then there's Fang. Dark and mysterious. Iggy made it easy to know he was here, I mean, who else blows up a toilet? Then there's Nudgy. The freak. Who nobody likes." That made me clench my fists at Megan's comment.

"I got to go know, I still haven't completed Snape's essay on whatever potion he wants us to do now." Ginger suddenly said, standing up from Megan's bed.

"I'll come with you. I still need to do that one too." Lilac agreed. "I don't get it, I know he said there are seventeen ingrediants to make it, but all I can find is ten."

"You got werewolves tooth, didn't you?" Ginger asked, as they walked out of the room. I knew this was my time. I could get Megan back. It would be fun.

"Hey Megan, could you wait there, just for a second?" I asked, the brown-haired girl looked at me, she didn't want to do it. "I have a surprise for you." She was silent for a moment.

Then with a sigh she muttered, "What is it?"

"Wait right there." I said, closing the door, making sure nobody else could see. I grabbed my clothes with my wing holes in them. I looked at Megan, she seemed confused, quickly I changed behind my bed. I popped up, she was looking at me clothes.

"Do you like them?" I said, a dark smile crossing my face. She shook her head.

"I like these clothes, you know why? I can do things that I can't do with my uniform."

She looked at her clothes, and then looked at me. "I don't believe you, what can you do?" she asked.

"This." I said, and my wings shot out from my clothes. "Freaky ol' Nudgy aye? Well, freaky ol' Nudgy can kill you in a second. You're lucky, you weren't one of those thousands of kids trapped in dog cages. Their organs were outside of them, and they died. I was a lucky one, hah! No. I'm the unfortunate one. I was born with these, and I've been keeping you safe for almost a year. So guess what, you better be nicer to me. Or you'll experiance my life, being only an inch away from death." I couldn't help it, this felt so good. The dark side of the Nudge. I hated this, I knew that Max could deal with this, but I didn't want her help, I wanted to do things my way. And if that meant breaking Megan's spine, so be it. I looked at her, her eyes glazed over, and she fainted.

_'Good, now when she wakes up, she'll think that she was sleeping.'_ Suddenly I heard footsteps, I snapped my wings back in, and looked. Ginger was back.

"She wasn't asleep when I left." Ginger said suspiciously, looking at Megan.

"She fell asleep, so?" I said, looking at her. Ginger shrugged, and walked to her trunk. She dug through it, until she found what she wanted. It was her potions book, she carried it out. I sighed, and jumped onto my bed. I hoped that Max wouldn't be angry. _'She can't be angry, if she doesn't know...'_ I thought snidely. I knew that this was going to be good, Megan would probably think it was a nightmare, and she'd look at me. Her friends would think that she was crazy, and she would be a bit of an outcast for a while. But she didn't care, Megan would be fine. She knew that she would. And she also knew, that life would start getting good too. Hopefully her scare had worked though.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I wanted to give an example on how life for Nudge was. It'll play in later in the story, I promise. Anyways, to make up for this short chapter, the next chapter the other schools will be joining for the TriWizard Tournament!!!!!


	6. Schools and Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Note:**

Wow, that was an interesting review .VickyPwnsMe.  
And yes, I know what I was doing. I was deliberately annoying people because its my soul purpose in life. ;P  
Yes, I just admitted to it, and I don't regret it.

But, since you begged, here is the next chapter.  
I worked on this all morning and partly into the afternoon just for you!  
So be happy!

* * *

I sat in the main room next to Fang. We were bored, the new schools were about to announce themselves. I just wanted to eat, but Dumbledore wouldn't start the feast until the schools were ready. I was about to fall asleep, when suddenly the doors burst open. A bunch of young boys and girls suddenly started to float in. They were walking gracefully. If only they saw us in the air! That was magical.

I saw this one girl who looked like she came out of magizine. To perfect. Suddenly, I felt Fang move so that his skin brushed mine, he was staring at the girl. That's when I realized that just about every boy was doing to same. They were all drooling over some hot shot girl. I pulled my hand up and smacked him across the face. He pulled his hand up to his cheek and looked at me, his eyes cold. They seemed to say to me, "What was that for?"

"You were going crazy over that girl." I responded. He suddenly checked his position, he was still leaning over the table. Slowly he made his way back down. I waited until his bottom was back on the seat before I lowered my hand again. The old professor dude said something, and then another group entered. This one was much more tough. They seemed stronger, smarter, and more elite.

An older man walked in last, a broad-faced student walked at his side. I heard gasps, and the murmur of the word crumb. I looked at Fang and whispered, "Why are they talking about crumbs?" Fang shrugged. I sighed, and looked back. The kids were taking a seat, the second group of students sat by the Slytherins, the others sat near Iggy and Luna.

The old dude started talking again, I put my head down, and muttered to Fang, "Wake me up when the geezer is finished talking."

_"Max, come on. Stay awake, you'll never know what might come in handy."_

"You know, can't you make things a little easier? Like, I don't know, choosing your side. First you didn't want me to be here, now you do. Just make up your mind!" I hissed to my voice.

"Max?" Fang nudged me.

"Sh, voice in Max's head is trying to make up mind." I muttered. Fang rolled his eyes, and gave a soft chuckle. But the voice stopped talking. Typical voice for ya. Always annoying, never helpful.

Suddenly, the food was placed. I looked over it, a bunch of even stranger foods other than pumpkin juice appeared. I took a bowlful, and started to slurp it down. It had a strange tinge, but it was good all the same.

* * *

"Luna, what is this stuff?" I asked, looking to where I believed my friend to be.

"I don't know." she said in her misty voice. "I think it's some french food."

"It tis called boui'abaisse. It is most delicious." A voice came from in front of me. I looked to where I believed the voice was.

"That's an interesting name." Luna whispered. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know 'at the vord means in your vanguage. I onvy kno' 'at the vord tis." the voice had an airy tone to it.

"That's interesting. I'm Iggy by the way. And this is Luna." I gestured to where Luna sat beside me.

"Vhy aren't vou looking at me? You are looking past me."

"Oh, well, I can't see you. I'm blind." I explained. Hating that. Stupid scientists, if only there was a type of bomb to take them all out...

"Oh my! That tis 'orrible." she said. "'at 'appened?"

"I, don't like to talk about it." I responded. If they knew about us, we'd all be in danger.

"I am going to go get some more boui'abaisse. We are vout, I see vone more over at the other table." she said. I heard as her feet scraped the floor.

"She's a strange one, isn't she?" Luna asked.

"Sure a strange accent. Which school does she come from?"

"I'm pretty sure she comes from Beauxbatons. I'm pretty sure that they have a french accent." I nodded, and heard her feet start to come back.

"She's coming back." I whispered.

"Oh." Luna sighed. "She just seems like she wants to be the center of attention where ever she goes. If you could see, you'd be able to see all of the other boys going bug-eyed over her. She's pretty, but it is very annoying."

"She sounds like it." I agreed.

As she sat down, Dumbledore started to speak again. I didn't listen, even though I could hear every word. I sighed, and waited for the man to stop. Suddenly, something caught my ear. I heard him say something about this TriWizard Tournament that I'd heard so much about. Suddenly, something was brought out, there was a strange sound, and gasps of amazement rang out over the Great Hall.

I wished that I could see what was happening.

They started talking again, and they talked about an age line. Nobody under seventeen could join. Oh well, it wasn't like I could join or not. I was blind, there was no way this goblet could choose me.

I heard the sound of thousand of feet walking by, I knew that it was time to go to bed. I got to my feet, and Luna's hair brushed my arm. "Would you like to go see the others? You haven't seen them in forever."

"Sure. I'd like to see Gazzy and Angel." I smiled. We waded into the crowd, and finally got out of the Great Hall after what seemed like ages. We walked toward the exit.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to go with you?"

"Yeah. By the way, I think you're ready to learn a secret. But you can't tell it to anyone. You have to promise me that no matter what you'll never tell another soul."

"I promise. It's really that serious? This must be a honor."

"It is." I said as I felt the cool night air brush against my skin. We walked for a while longer, until we reached the cottage. I opened the door, and was greeted by a hug from Angel.

"Iggy! I've missed you so much! Who's your friend? I'm Angel."

"I'm Luna. It's nice to meet you Angel."

"Oh great, you got a girl." I heard Gazzy's voice. I could tell he was next to Angel.

I put out my hand for a high five, so this way I would know exactly where he was. He hit it, and I swung my leg. Direct his on him. I laughed, and he snickered too.

"Nice to meet you Luna. I'm Gazzy." he laughed.

"Hello Gazzy." Luna said.

"Hey guys, I think we should let Luna in on our secret. I've known her long enough to know that she is not one of _them_, she's safe."

"Are you sure? Did Max-" Angel said.

"No, but I trust her, even if Max doesn't."

"I'm good with it, come on Angel. Come on Iggy, I'll get your shirt. Max left a few with us." Gazzy explained. Gazzy grabbed my arm, and gave me a shirt. He sent me into his and Angel's room, and I quickly get out of my uniform, only keeping my pants and shoes on. I walked out, Angel and Luna where talking.

"So, where is this Total?" Luna asked.

"He said he, um, had to do business. But, he'll be back in a minute." Angel said.

"I was wondering where he was." I laughed.

"Iggy! You're back!" came a voice. I knew this was Total, and I could hear his paws brushing the moist grass. "Who's this?" he asked, I guessed he was looking at Luna.

"Oh, who's this cute dog? Which one of you is a ventriloquist?" she asked.

"That's Total. He's a talking dog. Though Gazzy can imitate just about every voice."

"You mean, every voice." Angel's voice came.

"Gazzy! Don't use my voice!" Angel cried. Gazzy laughed.

"See what I mean?" I sighed.

"Well, its nice to see you Iggy. Who are you?" he asked Luna.

"My name is Luna. It's nice to meet you Total." Luna said.

"It's nice to meet you too Luna."

"Alright Luna. Are you ready to learn our secret? Other than _Total, the Amazing and Annoying Talking Dog_?" I said.

"Yes." Luna said, her voice was tinged with excitement.

"Okay. Come on guys, time to fly." I said, and let my wings throw out. They were stiff, but they felt good. I heard Angel's and Gazzy's toss out too. Luna didn't make a noise.

"That, is amazing." Luna gasped finally.

"But wait. Luna, come here, and let me hold you." I said. She was slow, but then I hooked her with my arms going under her arms, and I made sure her back was to me.

"Alright everyone. Ready?" I asked.

"Of course!" Gazzy said.

"Yep!" Angel said, but I could tell that she was worried. I had my wings pump back and forth, until we were high in the air.

"You can fly! This is amazing!" Luna cried.

"This is why I'm blind." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" Luna asked.

"We were taken by scientists when we were infants. I could see then. We lived in dog cages. Then I was used to see if they could increase my raptor vision. The surgery went horribly wrong. Now I'm blind." I whispered.

"Oh." Luna said.

"We all were. Me, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. None of us related, but each horrible mutants."

"Do you know your parents?"

"Yeah. They live in Virginia, it's in America. I met them, and they wanted to give out the secret. Get me on a hilarious T.V. show. All those kinds of things."

"Looks like you've had it kind of rough." Luna said, with some unspoken sadness in her voice.

"You have no idea." I whispered back. "Come on, I'll fly you back to your room. Just tell me which way to go."

"Alright." Luna said, and we flew back toward the castle. I hoped that I didn't just make a horrible mistake.


	7. The Fifth Champion

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Seven_  
The Fifth Champion**

I ran into where the people hoping to become the next champion. Fang had convinced me to come, so I did, but who was missing. Yep, Fang himself. I rolled my eyes and sighed, then sat down by the entrance. Two boys with flaming red hair, and another boy suddenly dashed in, laughing. "Done it." he whispered to the black-haired boy, another flaming red-head, and the bushy-haired girl. I was so glad that I had raptor hearing, this was going to get good.

"What?" asked the younger red-head.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains." one of the older identical brothers said.

"One drop each, we only need to be a few months older." the other brother said.

The other boy muttered, "We're going to split the thousand galleons between the three of us if one of us wins." He was giving off a large grin that made me uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know. I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this." the bushy-haired girl warned.

"Hey! Hermione!" I called, knowing that was her name. Though I like to refer to her as, 'That Bushy-Haired Girl' on most occasions. The girl and boys turned to look at me. "Just shut your trap and let them do it!" The girl looked at me, her eyes low and angered. I smiled back at her, and she looked away. The younger red-head looked at me, staring that strange smile. "And red-head, stop staring at me, you freak." I gave a low chuckle, I was calling him that freak...

The boy looked away, but I could still see he was catching glances at me. One of the older boys nudged him playfully. "Oh, looks like ickle Ronny has found himself a girl."

"Oh, shut up Fred." Ron muttered.

"I can't wait to tell mum. She's going to be so pleased." the other boy laughed.

"Come on George." he smiled, and walked into the circle that circled the cup, and he dropped a piece of paper into the flames. George followed quickly. Suddenly, the boys were shot out of the circle to the floor, and then they started to grow long white beards. I laughed, almost rolling around. Then something was next to me. I went tense and looked up. The Dumbledork fellow was standing with us now.

He told them to go to the nurse's office to get rid of the 'fine' beards that they were growing. He smiled, and walked away, I could tell that he was chuckling on the inside, it was hilarious anyways.

Bushy hair walked up to me after a minute and said, "What was that about?! Why did you yell at me like that?!" Her hands hung sternly on her hips, and her face was cold. The red-head and black-haired boy followed, looking at each other. The red-head, Ron, was holding back a snicker.

I stood up tall, I had a good two to three inches over her head, she looked up at me, our brown eyes locked. "Look, girly, you know what. You go back to your little friends. You know why I did it, because you are way to stuck up, and you need to take risks."

"Oh, like you know anything about that." she said, her eyes growing colder.

"If you heard about my life, you wouldn't believe it. I bet you'll never guess what I grew up in for the first ten years of my life."

"Well it couldn't have been worse then living with the Dursleys." the boy with a scar muttered to Ron.

"And what are the Dursleys?" I asked.

"They're his legal guardians, they take care of him over summer holidays." Hermione said, her arms were now crossed across her chest.

"And how bad are they?" I asked sighing.

"Hm, locked me in a cupboard for ten years, lived with a bully for a cousin, and I was starved.." the boy said.

"Ha!" I said loudly. That was nothing compared to what I'd been through. "Get back to me when you have something that can make me feel sympathetic. That's nothing to what I had grown up around. I grew up, looking at-" I stopped. I wouldn't tell them my life, the more they knew, the more they could be in danger. The more the flock could be in danger. "I can't tell you how I grew up. Good bye." I said, and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ron's voice whispered when he thought I couldn't hear anymore.

"Maybe she had a hard life. But I still don't think that she should have said that." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, but why wouldn't she tell us?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Who knows." Ron said.

* * *

Fang and I sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table. There was a loud muttering, everybody was talking about who they wished would go into TriWizard Tournament. So far I only knew some girl who played some ball game was in it for Gryffindor.

Fang was glaring at me. I had told him earlier about how I almost revealed the secret. "What? They were urging me on. You know how well my steal lips work." I laughed.

Fang sighed, and I looked away, where Dumbledorf was beginning to talk. "I believe that the goblet needs another minute to decide who will be our champions. If chosen, please walk into the chamber beside the staff table and there you will receive your next instructions." Seconds later the goblet shot out red sparks, and a piece of paper fluttered out.

"Viktor Krum is the Durmstrang champion!" the old man called. Claps rang out from over the Great Hall. I watched as the broad faced boy walked to the chamber. Some guy had such a loud voice he could yell from over the audience, about how proud he was of the boy.

Another piece of paper was shot out of the cup, and the old man caught it once more. "Fleur Delacour is the Beauxbatons champion!" another range of clapping went over the Great Hall. Every Hogwarts student sat, eagerly, trying to guess who was going to be their champion. The final paper fluttered out.

"And for Hogwarts. The final champion is Cedric Diggory!" I fell out of my seat and hard on my back. From behind us, I saw every Hufflepuff jumping up and screaming, stomping their feet. Even Nudge. The boy wrestled his way out of the arms of his house. The cheers lasted well after the boy had left the arena. I scrambled to my feet and back onto the seat. I could tell that Fang was holding back a chuckle.

As I listened to Dumbledore continue to talk, another piece of paper was had been thrust into the air. Dumbledore grabbed it, and after a long minute, he called out, "Harry Potter."

Gasps rang out, everybody looked around. Nobody stood forward, when the old man called the name again, the black-haired boy was getting up and walking forward. "I was arguing with him when I watched people toss their names into the goblet." I whispered. Fang nodded, but he seemed somewhere distant for some reason.

Nobody clapped for him, even after he was gone. Dumbledore was starting to walk into the chamber himself, when the goblet turned red once again.

"Look!" Somebody from the Ravenclaw table called. Suddenly, a scorched piece of paper fluttered out, Dumbledore walked slowly over to get it. Everybody was on the edge of their seats.

"Get ready Max." the voice whispered in a low grim voice. "This is why I didn't-"

_'Shut up voice.'_I thought back angrily, I really didn't want to listen to it right now. Dumbledore bent over and grabbed the piece of paper. I felt a chill run down my spine. He was frowning, he didn't look to happy. Finally, after so long without talking Dumbledore's voice finally echoed over the hall.

"Maximum Ride."

I wasn't afraid like the previous kid, I stood up the second my name ended, and walked up. People looked at me, I stared at the Hufflepuff table that was on my left. Nudge looked at me, her eyes wide. I tried to smile to comfort her, but I knew that I probably looked nervous. I was led into the back room, and sat down, hoping that nothing bad was about to happen.

I walked into the room, the other boy was being crowded. They looked over to me, and back to him, confused.

"If you're wondering. I have no idea what's happening either." I said, and leaned against the entrance. Suddenly, I heard the thud of footsteps, my arm was grabbed, and I was placed next to Harry.

"Harry, Maximum-" Dumbledore had us, we were crowded by a group of people, most of which I didn't know. Even though I was clastrophobic, nobody called me Maximum.

"My name is Max." I said, giving him a cold glare.

"Max then, did you two put your names in the goblet?"

"Honestly Dumbledore, I didn't care much about this thing in the first place. Why in the world would I put my name in that cup?" I said deathly cold.

"No sir." Harry replied, he sounded nervous.

"Did you ask any of the older students to put your name in the goblet."

"Uh, no duh." I said angrily.

"No sir." Harry said again.

"Great vocabulary scar-head." I muttered. He looked angrily at me. I must have hit a tender spot or something, but I didn't care.

"They should be kicked out of the competition. Look at them, they are underaged, they aren't allowed to compete."

"That's fine with me. I don't want to be in the compition."

"Me neither." Harry replied.

"Two words for each sentence. You're a genius!" I whispered under my breath.

"No, the rules are very clear, they must compete." some dude said.

"We should have another draw until there are two more from the other schools." said somebody else. I wasn't even paying attention now.

"No, the goblet is already out."

"Besides, it's to late. There is nothing we can do. From here on out Mr. Potter and Miss Ride are part of the TriWizard Tournament." I looked at the guy who said that.

"No! I won't go to the competions!" I said.

"That's to bad. You're part of the competition now. There's nothing we can do."

"Wait, just because a cup told you that we were chosen to be part of the thing, we have to do it. We don't even get a choice? Are you that stupid! We'll die! You even said that we might! This is my first year here, Harry here has a better chance of living then I do! I at least should be allowed to leave." I said. I couldn't do this. "If I die... I can't leave the flock!" I covered my mouth, I couldn't believe that I had just said that!

"Flock, what is ze flock?" the big french woman asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said. How stupid could I be?

"I'm sorry Miss Ride, but this is how it has to be." Dumbledore sighed from under his breath.


	8. Dragons

**Disclaimer:**

Why can't I own Max or Harry!

* * *

I looked out my window, it was almost completely dark. Only the gray light from the ending sun shone, I smiled. I looked around my room, Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender where sleeping soundly. I opened up the window to my room, I needed time to think. I didn't have that much time lately, and I was ready. After some stupid party the Gryffindors threw for Harry, and some stupid Rita Skeeter woman lying...

_I walked I walked out of the potions room with that Potter boy. We had been called out of potions, amen, by some little boy. I thought that he had to have been worshipping the boy. Saying things like: "It's amazing, isn't it, Harry? You being champion and all." I rolled my eyes at that._

_"Hey, scar boy, who's your one man fan club?" I laughed._

_"My name is Colin." the boy said. "I don't know why they wanted you though, I mean-"_

_"Uh, duh. Was your brain out of commission at that stupid champion selection thing? I was the last person to go up there."_

_"Oh yeah." Colin said, thinking back. "But you're not famous like Harry here."_

_"This dude, famous." I snorted. "Yeah right. Let me guess, he cut himself in the head, and everybody thought it was so cool. Then he became famous around here because he gave himself a scar."_

_"No! He defeated You-Know-Who!" Colin said._

_"Uh, huh. Let me guess, he was some stupid dude who was a bully. Then Harry came along, fought a bit, and then it turns out this dude was more talk than bite. And in the end, he moved away or was kicked out. Right?"_

_"You couldn't have been more wrong! He-" But Colin had to stop, because we arrived. _

_"See yeah one man fan." I muttered, and walked into the room. The other three were already there._

_"There you two are!" a strange woman smiled. She grabbed my arm. "You two are going on the front page of the Daily Prophet. I'm Rita Skeeter, I'm going to be interviewing you. I hope that's okay."_

_"I don't do interviews. Ever." I said, glaring at her._

_"Er..." Harry said._

_"Good. Come on you two. The youngest contestants first of course." she smiled. She led us into a cupboard._

_"Uh, what don't you get about 'I don't do interviews?'" Again Rita ignored me. _

_"I'll be using a Quick-Quotes Quill. Hope you don't mind." she smiled. Harry stayed still._

_"I'm not doing your stupid interview!" I screamed._

_"Oh, don't worry, you're just shy." she said happily. "Let's begin. So, Harry, Maximum, what made you join the TriWizard Tournament?" she asked._

_"I didn't join! And my name is Max!" I growled; she was really starting to tick me off._

_"Er..." Harry repeated._

_"Oh wow, you have such a great vocab. You know?" I sighed, I looked to what the pen was writing._

**_The two young TriWizard champions, Harry and Maxine, look to each other and smile. Harry Potter, vanquisher of You-Know-Who, has a charming face, other than that horrible scar that disfigures his face. Maxine Rides has short hair, and looks like she's battled trolls for the longest time..._**

_"What?" I said. "My name ain't Maxine Rides. It's Max Ride." _

_"Ignore the quill dear. Harry, why did you join the tournament?" the Skeeter woman asked._

_"I didn't, I don't know how my name got in the goblet." he stumbled._

_"Oh, Harry dear," she laughs. "Everybody loves a rebel, you don't have to worry about getting in trouble. That goes for you too Max."_

**_Harry and Maxine look at each other, and laugh. "Oh," says Harry when asked why he joined. "I just thought it was a good way to become a little more, rebelious." Maxine looks at him and nods her agreement._**

_"I don't think she's going to get the truth out." I mutter under my breath. Harry nods, somehow hearing. The questions continued, I continued to read what the quill was writing. _

**_Harry's dashing green eyes swim with the spirits of his dead parents. Tears water as he thinks of them. "Yeah, I think that my parents would be quite proud if they knew what I was doing here."  
"I've never been known, I thought that this would be a good way to get attention." Maxine says, crying. "I just can't believe that this is finally happening. I'm going to be known, not hidden in the shadows anymore."_**

_I rolled my eyes, since when did I cry? That's when we were brought out, it was time to see if our wands were well enough to compete. I begged for mine to be unable to compete, sadly that didn't happen. I sighed, and then some pictures were taken, and then, after what could have been hours, we were let go. I just about ran out, and back to the tower._

I looked out my window, just to make sure that nobody was looking, and put my foot out on a brick that was next to the window. Slowly I put the other one on it as well. There was only enough room for my toes to hang precariously on it. I grabbed a higher brick carefully, and with my free hand closed the window. I only kept a crack open, so that I could open it up later when I came back in.

Then, I let myself fall back into the empty air. I felt my normal weekend clothes ruffle up. My hair flew and thrashed around my face. I smiled, enjoying it. I opened my eyes and looked up. The room was probably a good fifty feet up.

Then I heard a yell in panic that made my stomach lurch. "Miss Ride!" I looked, Proffessor McGonagall was looking out of her window and toward me. I smiled, and continued to fall. Before I could unfurl my wings, I suddenly stopped in mid-air, and was slowly floating up toward the head of Gryffindor.

"Hey Proffesor. How are you tonight?" I smiled as she dragged me into her room. She wore a silvery white night hat and gown.

"I'm fine, but what is wrong with you. I know you must be under a lot of pressure, but you don't need to kill yourself." she gasped after catching her breath. She was lucky that I wasn't the weight of a normal human, I was much lighter.

"I wasn't going to kill myself." I chuckled. "I was just going to get some air. You know, have some time to think."

"And how where you going to survive?" she asked; her hands were on her hips, and she glared at me dangerously.

"I have my ways." I replied simply.

"Then how were you going to get back to your room?" she asked.

"I was going to go through the window I jumped out of. I wouldn't really make sense to jump out of the window to get back in."

"How were you going to get to your window?" she asked; her eyes were narrowing by the second.

"The easy way." I smiled. "I don't want to talk about it, okay. But, if you promise not to tell a single soul, because if you do it could put everyone here in danger-" She cut me off though, and I sighed, knowing I was never going to get some time to think.

"You were acting rash and irresponsible. If I hadn't been here, you would have died!" she was now shouting angrily, she gave me a cold glare that dared me to respond.

"No I wouldn't have! You don't know me!" I yelled back, equaling the cold gaze.

"I know that you couldn't have survived!" she growled loudly. She really seemed upset, but for what? I was just some kid... Oh, right, I was one of the five champions. I still thought that this was stupid though. Then I got an idea on how to get back to my free falling.

"If you want to test that theory, then you're going to have to let me back out the window. If you promise not to tell anyone because if you do everyone here could be in grave danger!" I yelled angrily, my voice a smooth hiss. I knew that she wasn't going to listen to me if I just plainly said something, she would interrupt me again.

She was silent for the longest time, she was thinking hard I guessed. Then, after a couple of minutes, she sighed and said, "Alright, but if you get to close to the ground..."

"You don't have to worry. See ya." I said, and stood at the edge of the window. I felt the cool breeze blow gently on me as I stood there. The night air drawing in all of my senses, putting them in a more relaxed sensation then they usually were. So, carefully I got on the tip of my toes, and let myself fall in an eagle spread form. I felt myself fall delicately and fast. The wind rushing my hair out of my face, my eyes closed to enjoy the feeling. Then, my wings shot out, and I started to pump them carefully. Letting myself glide for a while, and then pump once again. I looked back toward McGonagall, with raptor vision I could tell that she had her mouth open wide. I gave a small laugh, and started away again.

I flew down toward the cottage that Angel was in, she ran out of the the cottage and in one swift movement, flew up to me. "I heard your thoughts." she explained when she was near enough. "There's a lot going on with you right now."

"Yeah. It's been a busy couple of days. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to fly with me right now. Come on, it'll be fun. I'll tell you all about the horror that is Hogwarts." I said.

"Okay." Angel smiled. "There's something in the forest. I could hear their thoughts. They're scared, and they don't know what to do. But one of them is just angry. It wants to be let out."

"What?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything like that. Maybe it was those stupid Blast-Ended Whatevers.

"I don't know." she smiled. "But can we check it out, please?" Her eyes grew wide as they looked at me.

I sighed and said, "Alright. Let's go then. You can even lead the way." Her smile became even wider, and she turned to somewhere in the north-east zone, and started to fly. I followed by her, only slightly above. I started to tell Angel what was going on.

I looked below the trees of the forbidden forest. They were thick, but they had breaks in them, so I could see far to the ground. I thought I saw two people for a second, but then we went into another thick part and I couldn't see anymore. I shrugged.

I was telling her about the Rita Skeeter woman, when Angel suddenly started to laugh. "There's a guy down there, and he's thinking of a lot of funny things. He wants to show some people dragons, and every time he thinks of dragons he starts to think all of these funny words."

I rolled my eyes, there you have it for six-or-seven year-old humor. Hey, we made be bird-kids on the inside, but deep down -under all of the wings and specail bones and whatever may be in our bodies that those crazy scientists decided to put in- we were normal kids. What we saw next stopped us in our tracks. A blast of hot fire suddenly sprouted like a geyser, making us back track, to see what was happening.

Slowly, we edged toward the tree tops again, and looked below. There, in cages, were five humongous fire-breathing terrifying dragons. "Oh, Max! Can we watch them for a bit longer?" Angel pleaded after a second.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes." I sighed smiling. I couldn't say no, besides, we were safe - enough. Angel dropped down through the leaves of a large tree, I slowly slinked after her, and looked through the branches at them.

I sat next to Angel, and decided to smooth out her hair a little as we watched them. The five dragons really were something. That's when I noticed there were two people over in a corner. I looked, it was Hagrid and the headmistress of Beauxbatons. They were starring intently at the dragons, not even noticing us.

"Max, we need to get away, now!" she whispered to me urgently.

"Why is that sweetie?" I asked.

"There's a boy down there. I can't see him, but he can see us. Max, he see's our wings!" My blood went stone cold. That's when I realized that our wings weren't back into their folds, but out in the open.

"Alright then sweety. Get ready. I'll hold your hand, and we'll fly back to the cottage in a second. Then I'll get back to my room. You're going to pretend like you were asleep the entire time if he tells anyone. I'm going to have to tell someone that I have no idea what they were talking about. Or, more hoefully, they'll think this was a dream, and we'll be able to get back to nobody knowing." I whispered; grabbing her small hand and starting to get back up the tree.

As I jumped in the air and started to pump my wings, Angel looked at me guiltily. "What is it Angel?" I asked.

"Somebody knows Max. Iggy showed Luna the other day." she whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear her.

"Okay then, I'm going to kill Iggy tomarrow as well. How does that sound?" Angel gave a soft giggle, and with my turbo-speed, I started to speed over toward her cottage.

"Alright baby, go in there, and go to sleep okay." I smiled as I landed in front of the cottage. She smiled and nodded. She waved to me as she disappeared into the dark house. I smiled, hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

I was in my bed, listening to the rustling around me. My hands were under my head, and my arms out to the sides. I sighed and waited for something to happen. The only sound was from the pudgey boy's muttering and the other boys moving around, making a rustling sound from underneath the blankets.

The only thing missing was that boy with black hair, he wasn't anywhere near. Then I heard feet scrape the steps, and I closed my eyes hoping that whoever was coming wouldn't notice that I was awake. The scraping got louder, until finally the stopped. They where near red-head's bed.

"Ron, get up. Please." the person begged. I could tell that this was the black-haired boy, I knew that they had been fighting for a while.

"Whatizit?" the red-head mumbled. "Get away from me Harry."

"Ron, this is really important, you have to listen to me."

"Alright, I'll listen." there was a shifting noise as the boy drew himself into a sitting position.

"You know that other girl, the strange one who came here this year?" I put my hands into fists when I heard that, my fingers closing into hard fists.

"Yeah, what about Max?" he asked.

"She has wings." My blood ran stone cold at those words. "I saw her for myself, she and some little girl were sitting in a tree, and they had wings." My heart had to skip a couple of beats there. He'd seen Max and Angel. This couldn't be good.

"Are you sure that you didn't just dream it? Thanks for waking me up. I don't believe it though." Ron grumbled, and there was more shifting, and finally he was still.

"Come on Ron, you have to believe me."

"I'm not going to believe you anymore. I'm just that strange boy who hangs out with the famous Harry Potter." he muttered "Good night." _'Famous, since when? Maybe famous here.'_ I thought to myself. But something had to be done. Harry couldn't know about us. He just couldn't.


	9. Nightmares and the First Task

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

* * *

For the last chapter or two, I've gotten a couple of notes, saying that they were hoping Max would fall off of her broomstick and reveal the secret. How long has it been since you last read the Goblet of Fire? Harry used a special charm to get the broom, it's high level. I doubt that she'll be able to get a broom. But, there is something that will involve some quick thinking and maybe a little bit of wing power... Just maybe... Or, I should say, birdkid power. Or not...

* * *

"You know, I don't get why we have to carry these wands around. We can beat people up and fly, but I feel so stupid carrying a stick." I said, holding it up. Me, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were at Gazzy and Angel's cottage. We sat next to a tree right next to the lake, it was warm and nice for this time of year. It was a weekend, the day before the first task, and although I was nervous, I didn't want to think about it right now. I was going to have to fight a dragon for all I knew.

"Yeah, it's so weird." Iggy agreed. He was on his back, his feet in the lake. His unseeing eyes closed, and his arms behind his head. His wand was in a back pocket, and he seemed relaxed. Relaxed for a bird kid that is.

"I still can't get over the feeling that any day a flyboy or something is going to burst in through a window and I'm going to have to fight it. Or, somebody is going to get hurt. You know?" Nudge said. Her feet were in the lake too, her small brown shoes on the edge. Her arms were around her legs in a sitting postion. "These little fish are so cute. They come up and nibble at your toes."

"So that's what that is." Iggy said. "I thought it was floating moss or something."

"Nope, you got a swarm of toe eating fish at your feet." Angel giggled. She was sitting next to me in the shade of the tree. I was laying down, examining my wand. Hoping that it would break today, so that I wouldn't have to fight the dragons tomorrow.

"Oh dear." Iggy smiled.

"Well, if those stupid flyboys do return, we won't have to worry as much, we'll have the teachers around us, won't we?" I said.

"Yeah, but what about us?" Gazzy asked. "We don't have anybody to protect us."

"You're in the middle of a field. You'll be able to see for miles. If you see anyone, go to Hagrid's or into the castle. You'll tell somebody that you're in danger, and hopefully they'll help you. As long as they aren't a Slytherin." I scowled. That stupid article had come out, and everyone was talking about it. Saying how they hoped that I would be able to get enough attention.

"That Rita Skeeter is such a pest." Fang said finally. He was leaning against the tree. "Lying about you, Maxine."

"Shut up." I replied, and tore some grass out of the ground and threw it at Fang. He didn't move, he just had a smile on his face.

"Max, can I go swimming? Please?" Angel asked. "I promise I won't go to far underwater."

I sighed and smiled. "Alright. But if you aren't back in ten minutes, I'm swimming down there myself."

"Alright Max." she smiled, and threw off her shoes. One accidentally hitting a sleeping Total, and dived head first into the water.

"What was that?" Total screeched standing up.

"Angel hit you with a shoe." Nudge laughed.

"Not purposely though, right?" Total said.

"No, she just threw it behind her. She didn't know where it was going to go."

"Alright." Total said, and curled up. Everything was silent for a moment. Only the gentle waving of the grass, and the moving surface of the lake gave off any noise. Then Total started snoring. We laughed, and just sat there, enjoying what was happening. It was nice when we could just relax and have fun like this.

"Max!" a voice called to me, I looked over. Hermione was standing there. She looked at me nervously. I looked at her, and then to the rest of my flock. Fang shrugged, Iggy was looking around. Gazzy stared at her, and Nudge looked at me.

"Who is that?" Iggy asked.

"Some girl in our year." I told Iggy, and stood up. "Fang, get Angel if she doesn't come back in a few minutes and I'm still talking to the bushy-head." Fang nodded solemnly, and I walked toward Hermione. "Yeah?" I said.

"Uh, well... Harry told me something, and I wanted to... well... uh..." she looked at her feet uncomfortably.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Harry told me to tell you that the first challenge was dragons. He had to go 'kill Ron' as he put it, and asked me to tell you if you didn't already know. He told me that he saw you, in a tree with Hagrid. And, well, he..." Hermione stopped.

"Well, tell him thanks, but to mind his own buisness. I would have like to find that out on my own. Are there really such things as dragons?" I asked. I couldn't act like I already knew, that would be dumb. It would only prove his theory. I knew that she was about to say that he saw me with wings. I had heard from Fang that he was the boy that Angel had heard.

"Well, yeah. Um, I'll see you later then." she said, and walked away quickly. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_I walked into the arena. People were staring at me coldly, I looked around. They booed at me. I was the only one in it. From a corner I could see a tunnel. Deafening roars howled from it. "Please! Let me out! I don't want to do this!" But all I got was cruel laughter. They started to chant something that scared me half to death._

_"Kill the birdkid! Kill the birdkid!" I was shocked, and looked behind me. My ankle was chained to the ground, my wings spread out behind me. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I'd rather face Omega again, or go back and watch Ari's death a hundred times. Okay, taking back the second one, I would rather fight Omega again. Suddenly, somebody started to throw rocks at me. Then a bunch of other people were in the crowd to. People with lab coats. Then I saw Jeb._

_"This is all part of the test Max!" he called to me. I wanted to fly up there and kill him, but I could barely walk a step, the chain was so hard._

_Suddenly, the tunnel that was guarded by a gate opened up. A dragon flew out, it was fifty times bigger than me, and it looked at me hungrily. It was going to eat me. I knew it was. Then, on the back of the dragon, I saw Omega and Jeb. "Come on Max! It's only a little test!" Omega shouted at me. "You don't have anything to fear. Your little flock is already dead. Just look!" He pointed to a corner where I saw he was right. _

_Fang was bleeding gently from the mouth. Iggy's blind eyes were bulging. On top of Iggy was Nudge, who had her chest slashed opened. Gazzy lay on Fang and Nudge, his body eagle spread. And then Total was at Gazzy's hand, a look of pure terror on his face. Then on top of them all. Was my little Angel. Pure terror on her face. My baby. My baby. That's when I became aware that I was crying. I would kill him for this. I would kill him and Jeb, and all of the other scientists! Every stinking last one._

_"I'll kill you!" I called, I felt anger wheal inside me. Suddenly, the dragon shot fire at me. I jumped to the side, it hit my chain. I was free. It had burned the chain so that I was safe. I flew up, the chain dangling at my bare feet. "I'll kill you!" I repeated. Then the dragon flew up, and met me in the eye. I glared angrily._

_Suddenly, somebody called to me. "Max!" I looked down. There he was. Ari. Standing there in full wolf form, looking at me happily._

_"Ari!" I called, and swooped down to him. The dragon took a second to register this, so I didn't have to worry to much. Just like Omega, it could see fast things._

_I hugged my brother tightly. "Max, I missed-" but he never finished that sentence. As he spoke his head fell back and his body went limp again. He was dead, and I held him tight to me, tears now racing down my eyes. He died once again in my arms. _

_"Ari, no." I whispered into his dead ear. "Is this what you wanted Jeb! To see your _son_ die again! To see my brother die again!"_

_"It's all a test!" he called to me, laughing maniacally. "And this test, you won't come out of alive." I chocked, and gently put him down. I looked to the dragon, to see it sprouting fire once again. There was no time to dodge, it hit me square in the chest. I began to scream at the top of my lungs._

_"Max! Max!" Somebody was calling to me, from out of the deafening sound of fire whizzing by my body and my screams. "Max!"_

_Then I realized that it was Angel's voice. "Angel!" I yelled, tears again fell from my eyes even faster. She was coming for me. She was coming take me away. _

_"Max!" the voice called again. "Wake up!"_

My eyes opened wide, I panted, and put my hand over my chest as I felt my heart beating madly. I looked around, my flock was around me, along with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey.

"Max." Angel's voice came again. She gently hugged me, and I hugged her back, hardly realizing that I was crying now. I smoothed out her hair, stroking it madly. "It's okay Max, it was only a dream. It was only a dream." she whispered.

"No Angel. It was one of the worst nightmare's ever." I whispered. Nudge was at my side now and hugged me. Even Gazzy and Iggy even joined in the hug. Total licked my cheek tenderly. Fang grabbed my shoulder softly.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked softly.

"Not right now Minerva, you can ask her question's later. Right now she needs to relax. My, you're sweating like mad. Here's a rag." Madame Pomfrey said, tossing me a towel. That's when I was aware I was sweating as well. The flock moved so that I could wipe. I also thought they might not want to hug me because of the sweat. I moved the rag over my forehead and arms, and then put it next to me. Then I noticed I wasn't in the dormitory.

"I can answer some questions if you need me to." I whispered.

"Not yet." Madame Pomfrey scolded. She gave me some hot chocolate. "Drink this, it should help you recover from the shock." I grabbed it and drank half of it in one sip.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The girls in your dorm woke up because you were screaming so loud. They couldn't wake you up. You even hit one on accident." Gazzy said. I lowered my head. "Don't worry, you didn't show anything." His voice became so low that only we could hear it.

"One went for me, and when I came, you were screaming something about a test." McGonagalll whispered. "I couldn't wake you up. So, I told Ms. Granger to go and get Fang. But he had heard you, most of the Gryffindor's actually. They were downstairs, I brought you to the couch with help from Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown. Then with Mr. Fang's help we brought you here. By then you were yelling about somebody called Ari." My throat clenched, and I looked away from her. "You said he was dead to somebody named Jeb. Jeb is your father, correct?"

"No. Biologically yes, but no." I said. "He was, and never will be my father. I hate him, I wish I never learned that he was my father. I wish..." I stopped and looked toward the flock.

"Then, Ms. Angel said that she might be able to help, we had gotten her and Mr. Gazzy awake. I had already gotten Ms. Nudge and Mr. Iggy, and by then you had been screaming in pure terror. For almost an hour, maybe two. Then, after about half-an-hour of sitting here, you said Angel. And then you woke up." she finished.

"Wow, that sounds almost as bad as it was." I whispered softly.

"What happened in your dream though?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said quickly. I wouldn't tell her, not here.

"Alright. Okay everyone, it's time to go to bed, you've been up long enough. Mr. Iggy, would you like me to help you to your dormitory?"

"Please." Iggy said, and McGonagall firmly grabbed his arm and they walked out, followed by Nudge. Fang walked only a few feet from Nudge. Gazzy waited by the entrance as Angel gave me one last hug, and then walked out. I was left alone.

* * *

I walked into the tent that the champions had to go through. Harry, Cedric, Fluer, and Krum were already there. A man walked into the tent, and smiled. "Well, here we are. Your task is to collect the golden egg." he smiled. Better than I had anticipated. I was sure that I had to fight the stupid beast. He opened up a violet silk bag that had rustling inside of it. I smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be to hard. He offered it to me and Fluer, saying, "Ladies first."

Fluer reached in shakily, and pulled out a green dragon with the number two around its neck. "Ah, a Welsh Green." the man said. I reached in, and picked out a brown looking dragon. It glared at me, I glared back, and it slunk into my palm. "A Norwegian Ridge-back, ooh." he smiled. He continued on with the boys, and I went to sit down on a bed. I looked at the little moving dragon that raced around my palm. It had the number five around its neck. So I'd be the last one to go. Now, to think of something to do...

What could have been hours passed. I had made a small plan earlier. I had been flipping through my text book, and found a spell that could help. Stupify. It stuns, this could help me. Then after it's stunned I'd do that Wingardium Leviosa, and I'd run in, grab the egg, then run out. Simple, but it might just work. Then, I heard my name called. "Now, our final contestant. Ms. Maximum Ride!" I heard some cheers go through the crowd, and I gulped. I walked to the entrance. The door opened, and I begged for this not to end up like my dream. I begged with all my heart.

I walked out, the sun glared down on me, I looked around, a large version of my dragon was there. Fifty times larger than me at least. _'Don't use your wings. Don't use your wings.'_I begged my body to agree with me. The dragon roared, and opened its mouth, fire was shot right in front of me. I jumped behind a large boulder. I looked from behind the rock, the dragon was looking around. "Stupi-" I stopped dead in my tracks.

Behind the dragon's head I saw about a dozen shapes whizzing toward me. I looked closer and my heart must have stopped for a second. What I saw, was flyboys. The dragon burst flames out of its mouth again. "Not at me idiot! At them!" I pointed, begging for it to understand. I heard the announcer start to talk.

"She seems frozen ladies and gentlemen. She pointed to something. Sure enough, something is flying toward us. What is that ladies and gentlemen? They - they look like flying - flying werewolves!"

"Max!" I heard Angel scream. I looked up, she was there pointing at them, I nodded, I knew fear had to have shown on my face for half a second.

"Don't attack! Let's see if the dragon or a teacher does something!" I shouted. Angel nodded, and ran away.

"It looks like Ms. Ride is telling somebody in the crowd to do something. Does she know these flying werewolves." I looked behind, the flyboys were now about a hundred feet from the stadium.

"Come on dragon! Attack them!" I shouted, pointing. Somehow, the dragon understood, and looked. I smiled, good, it was distracted, and it might be able to help me. It shot fire out at the flyboys, hitting only one. One down, eleven to go.

"Come on Max, we're putting people in danger! We need to attack!" Fang called to me. I sighed, knowing that he was right.

"Just give the dragon a little longer!" I called. "Maybe it can help us!" Fang looked at me, and stood, watching the dragon.

Slowly, I inched my way out from behind the rock, and toward the dragon. It shot more fire at the flyboys, this time I was pretty sure it hit two. Quickly, I dived under the tail, and army crawled toward the golden egg. It didn't see me, it was still busy fighting the flyboys. I was never happier to see one of them before.

Swiftly I grabbed the egg, and ran back toward the exit, I looked from behind me, the dragon had shot the last of the flyboys, I dived for the exit, and got there right on time. Cheers roared, and I listened to the announcer. "It seems while the dragon was distracted, Ms. Ride went to get the egg! Smart move on her part! But what were those things? Could they have been a stroke of luck, or part of Max's plan. Hopefully we'll find out what that was from her."

I entered the dorm where everyone else was. Harry was looking at me, confused. "What were those things."

"Just another part of my life." I chuckled. "Remember, that life you were talking behind my back about that day people were placing their names in." Harry was silent. Madame Pomfrey walked over to me, and inspected.

"Seems you weren't hurt at all. Well, go out there and recieve your score then." she sighed, and I walked out. Where I was greeted by the flock.

"I can't believe the flyboys came here!" Nudge screamed, holding me tight. "I hope that they go away."

"Me too. I don't want to fight here." Angel said.

"Can me and Iggy make bombs, please Max? We need to be ready." Gazzy said.

"Yeah, really." Iggy said.

"Alright, only two bombs, and you can't skip classes Iggy. And no more midnight flights with Luna." I said gravely. He lowered his head down, but I knew that he didn't regret it.

Just then, my scores were shot into the air. I got a nine from the headmistress lady. Two sevens from the guy who gave us the tiny dragons and Dumbledore. An eight from the talkative guy, I think his name was Bagman or something. Finally, I got a two from the headmaster of Durmstrang. I smiled, not to bad honestly. I just hoped that the flyboys wouldn't return. I really hoped.

* * *

Okay, I couldn't decide between flyboys and Angel influencing it at first. In the end, flyboys won. Hoped you enjoyed this. I typed for two hours, went through a can of soda, and three bags of chips. I'm dedicated.


	10. Dance Partners and Peeves

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride, and yada yada yada...

* * *

**Note:**

Oh, and sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I have a bit of writers block at the moment.

So, get off of my leg and crying into my pants and read this chapter. Please! I'm begging!

* * *

"But they found us! We have to leave!" I snarled. The flock was being so annoying! The flyboys had found us, that would only mean there were more. What if they had found mom and Ella? What if they got us next time!? The were programed for one, and one thing only: to kill. To kill us.

"But the dragon saved us! I don't think anything's going to hurt us here." Nudge said.

"So you want to carry a fire-breathing terrible monster around with us?" I asked, not believing this.

"Well, no. But wouldn't somebody help us?"

"Yeah, but did anybody do anything when they were coming? They thought that they were flying werewolves! They didn't do anything! They probably thought that I was doing that to fool the damn thing!"

"That's true." Fang finally said. We were sitting in Angel and Gazzy's cottage. Nudge and Iggy were sitting on the couch. Fang sat on the counter, his back on the wall. Gazzy and Angel sat on their kitchen chairs, with Total on Angel's lap. And I was standing up, trying to convince my flock that it was time to spread our wings and fly away. But, my plan wasn't going so well.

"Come on. We need to fly away."

Nudge then stood up, she looked at me and said, "But, what about your contest? Isn't it a binding contract, you have to do it or else?" I shivered. I hated this. These tasks were to push me harder than I ever had before. What was I going to do? Fly away? I wish.

"That's true, but I don't want to do it. They're way to dependent on that stupid cup."

"Goblet." Angel corrected me.

"It's a cup." I said. Angel shrugged, and I looked at them. "Okay, so, who wants to stay here?" I asked. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total's paw flew into the air automatically. "And so majority rules." I growled. "Why do you guys want to stay here?"

"I like the freedom. We're safe to play and be sort of normilish here." Angel responded, her eyes sparkling.

"I like learning magic!" Nudge said, but I could tell there was something that she wasn't telling me. I wasn't going to ask her yet, I needed to get back to the main point.

"I agree with Angel. I like just hanging out and having fun." Gazzy murmured, he looked out the window, like he wanted to jump out of it and fly around the castle as much as he could before he got exhausted.

"I like the yard." Total smiled. I stared at him and then turned to Iggy.

"What about you Iggy?" I asked. He seemed somewhere else, only catching snippets of what we were saying. "Ig? Hello, earth to Iggy!" I screamed. Iggy jumped and then looked at me. "Are you going deaf now too? Why do you want to stay here?"

"Oh, uh, magic. I like magic?" he said unsure, he didn't seem like he knew what he was talking about.

"Or maybe Luna." Angel cooed.

"Shut up Angel." Iggy grumbled. "Come on, if we stay any later we'll miss curfew. Luna said that she would wait for me. And yeah..."

"Well then, let's hurry up." I groaned. "Because we all love school." I wish that what could have happened next was something more like: We started to fit into school and we never had to be bothered by the scientists again. Then one day we flew away and never looked back. Then we lived happily ever after until our experation dates came. The end. If only life was that simple. But if we got all the money we wanted, where would we be?

But nothing could prepare us, for what happened next...

I sat on the girl's bench, on the opposite side of the room were the rest of the boys in Gryffindor in year four and above. I didn't want to know what was going to happen here. McGonagall started to talk about letting our hair down for something called the Yule Ball. Then she said the worst words that could ever happen: "The Yule Ball, is first and formally, a dance." I slumped in my seat and groaned. I wasn't the best dancer in the world. In fact, you don't really get dancing 101 when you spend the first part of your life growing up in a dog crate and then on the run for your life.

Then she told me and Potter needed a dance partner most of all. Because we were champions. Couldn't the flyboys just come and kill me _know_? "Uh, sorry Professor, I'm not much of a dancer. I'll skip this task and search for the egg answer." I said, sitting low to the ground.

"No, you must Miss Ride, it's required. Now come, we must dance. Now, find a dance partner everyone." she said, clapping her hands. All of the girls, except me, stood up. The boys sat there until the boy, Nevielle, stood up and went to one of the girls.

"Miss Ride. Mr. Potter. Get up and find a partner. I know, Mr. Weasley - no, not you two _Mr. Weasley_ and _Mr. Weasley_- you two may dance. Then Mr. Potter and Miss... ahh, I know Miss Patil." I groaned. Kill me! Kill me please! He was a red-head. And if you know me, you know how much I hate red-heads. Though Ron seemed to want to.

"Professor, can I just dance with Fang?" I asked.

"No, you are not allowed to dance with your siblings. You must go with somebody else." McGonagall told me sternly. I stood up and walked to the red-head.

"Alright red-head, we stand, we dance. But we're never doing this again." I growled. He nodded eagerly. I was going to have to kill him sooner or later. And then the music started, and we began our dance. I hated every second of it.

Days passed, I still hadn't gotten a dance partner, and the dance was two days away. But of course, dark and mysterious Fang got a line of girls. I got one two, but I didn't like any of them. So I denied them. Now I was sort of wishing I had a partner, and had chosen one of those complete strangers. There was one that really stood out though.

I had been walking to Potions, some boys were watching at me for some reason, and I decided to ignore them. An annoying ghost flew by me, his name was Peeves. He was the most annoying ghost ever, and with this high-pitched voice he started saying:

_"Maxy with no date I see.  
Pretending she doesn't see me.  
Some think she's filled with terrible glee,  
But Peevesy knows that she's just filled with pee."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, looking at the strange ghost.

"This!" he screamed, throwing a water balloon. It hit me in between my legs, making it look like I peed my pants.

"Peeves! I'm going to kill you twice!" I growled.

"Tut tut. Don't make threats you can't keep Maxy." he cooed. He flew away, and I started to making my way back to Potions. Again. Just then a boy ran up to me and started talking so fast I had to really try to make out what he said.

"Hey Max,Iknowthatyoudon'thaveadateyetandIwantedtoknowifyouwouldgowithme. Oh, uh, never mind." he said, looking at my pants. I looked down and felt my face go red. This was one of the most embarrassing things ever. Worse than the time I blacked out. But it had gotten me out of rejecting him.

I walked into the common room, I had to practice some strange charm for Charms, and then I was going to bed. A group of people surrounded Ron. Apparently he had tried to ask some girl to the dance and then ran away. How pathetic could you get?

Just then somebody touched my shoulder. Automatically I turned around and got into fighting stance, Harry stood there looking surprised. "Hey, er, Max. Can you please go with Ron? He doesn't have anyone, and well..."

"If you want me to go with the red-head, you're going to have to kill him first." I snarled.

"Sorry, but he really needs somebody to go with. And I heard that you didn't have anyone, so I was just wondering." Harry explained.

"Is there anyone else without a dance partner?" I asked.

"No. So, I was just wanted to know if you could go with him. Well?" I thought for a moment, should I go and risk doing what I had promised myself that I wouldn't do since I saw Fang kissing the red-headed wonder, or should I just go against the rules and go alone?

"Alright." I said after a long pause. "But make sure he's wearing something nice, and I'm not dancing with him." I said.

"Thanks Max." he smiled, and walked back to his friend. What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

Short chapter, sorry, I'll try and get the writers block away, but until then, sorry.


	11. The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own **Maximum Ride** or **Harry Potter**.  
But I'm going to steal Fang and give him to one of my best friend's for her birthday.  
I will. I promise.

* * *

"Laugh, and die." I snarled at Fang as he looked at me, his eyes wide. I was in a dress. Yes, me, Maximum Ride, in a stupid dress. I growled as some of the girls passed me. I hated this. My mom made me swear over a letter that I would look nice, well nicer than usual, at the ball. I could imagine her face now, thinking of me and Fang in the clothes that she sent us.

Me and Fang stood in the common room. I was waiting for Ron to come down. Fang was going with a fifth year girl named Katie Bell. She played some ball game, and had a thing for Fang. She wanted him to try out for the game next year. I think that she just wanted him because he was tall, dark and "handsome." I looked over my dress again.

It was a dark red color, it went lower than my ankles - even in my high shoes that I had. Around the waist was a ribbon, and in the knot part a flower emerged from it. The flower was made of lace, and much lighter than the dress itself, and blended in well. The dress didn't have any sleeves, it was like a tank top, without a spaghetti strap. There was a large dip, only a little higher than my chest. I had a small undersized tie-up shirt on, it looked like a blouse that had been cut in half and had strings to tie it together instead of buttons, and had shrunk it. There were soft lacy things that led all the way down my arms, it was thin and flexible. My shoes were bright white, I think they would be called short heels instead of high heels. They were short and low to the ground, I wobbled when I walked in them anyways, and I didn't think I could get down the how ever many flights of stairs there were walking. I was going to roll. There was a red headband that went with it, but there was no way I was going in that. Not in a million years. The dress was enough, I even brushed my hair! That was a miracle on its own.

Why couldn't I be like Fang? Just a simple tux and then I was done with it. Just then Ron walked down. I wanted to fly away and never return. The guy was wearing a dress. A dress! And he smelt like a old lady! "What happened? I told you I wasn't going to go with him if he wore something like that!" I turned to Harry.

"S-sorry Max. I didn't know that's what his mom got him." Harry stuttered.

"Whatever. Fang, I need to get down there with Sir Dresses-Like-A-Woman-alot. You can wait for that Katie girl." I whispered to him. Fang smiled, and I waited for Ron to walk over. I marched out of the room with him, and the three of us started to head down toward the Grand Hall. Ron looked so happy, I couldn't believe this. I wanted to do anything, but this.

I walked to the entrance, everyone was standing around waiting. I stood on the outskirts, Harry and Ron didn't even notice, they continued walking. McGonagall opened the doors, and looked around. "Ah, Mr. Potter. You're here, now all we have to worry about is where Miss Ride is." she said.

"She was right here." Ron said, looking around.

"Mr. Weasley, go wait with the others unless you are going with one of the champions."

"Actually Professor," I groaned, walking toward them. "He was last minute, unfortunately." Professor McGonagall nodded, and I looked at Ron. "Can we go now?" I asked. "Isn't this punishment enough to be seen with him?"

"Not yet Miss Ride. We are still waiting for Mr. Krum's partner." she explained; there was a hint of amusement in her voice. I think she enjoyed my comment about the red-head.

"I hope that she hurries up." I growled. "I just want to get this over with."

"Hey, Harry, isn't that Hermione?" I heard Ron whisper to the scar headed boy.

I looked to the stairs, the girl who was always hanging around with them was walking down the stairs. She looked like one of those girls who were way to stuck up with their looks at the moment. She wore an ugly dress in my opinion, but I didn't really care.

Krum walked up to her and smiled. We got in line to wait for the doors to open. Ron tried to put his arm around mine, I yanked it away. He didn't try that again. We walked into the room, it looked so different! It looked so much better than before. There were so many words, I couldn't describe it honestly. Then the worst noise came to my ear. The music started.

I looked at the red-head, and whispered, "Look, let's pretend that we're dancing with each other. Then you never have to touch me, and we won't have to worry about me rearranging your face." Ron looked at me, and shook his head.

"Come on, just one dance. Please, then we won't have to worry about it again. Alright?"

"Alright. But I still need to break a bone or something. That's my price, got it?"

"Okay." he murmured, he didn't seem to pleased about my deal. But I was. he grabbed my waist, I wanted to smack him hard, then I grabbed his shoulder and tore at the dress that he wore. Afterwards when the music started, he stepped on my foot. Three times. By the forth time the song was about to end, and I kneed him in the place that no boy wants to be kneed. He moaned in pain as I walked away. I heard snickering, but I didn't want to listen to them. I went to a wall, and sat down, enjoying the piece I closed my eyes.

Footsteps wandered over toward me, I opened one eye to see Fang. "So, how's that Katie girl?" I asked once he was close enough to hear.

"She's okay, but she wanted to go dance with one of the Weasley boys. I had no idea which one though." he said, sitting down next to me.

"Do you want to be here anymore?" I asked, opening my eyes. "I mean, here, at this school?"

"No, but that was smart letting the others decide what we should do. We can't control them for much longer, and you know that. Iggy could go along with almost anything we do. Nudge, she's a different case. She'd fight us to get what she wanted in some cases, even defy us. Gazzy is almost the same as Iggy, but he's younger, he wants to feel normal. Angel, she's the same, but there is something about her. Something that I can't escape." Fang muttered softly.

"And what about me and you?" I asked.

"You, you're the leader. You try to do what you want." He stopped, like he didn't want to continue with himself.

"What about you?"

"Me, I have my own mind." he replied simply.

"I wish I had Angel's power, I could tell what you're thinking then." I chuckled.

He smiled, and stood up. "I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want to join me?"

"Nah. You go ahead, I'll stay here for a while." Fang nodded, and disappeared into the crowd as a weird looking band went to the stage and started playing.

"Um, excuse me, do you want to dance?" a voice asked as I closed my eyes again. I looked up, it was the other champion.

"What about that girl you brought?" I asked snidely.

"Oh, she wanted to eat, I wasn't hungry, I told her I'd come sooner or later to join her." he answered.

"You won't step on my feet, will you?" he asked.

"Not unless you want me to." he laughed, holding out his hand. I took it, and we walked toward the crowd. I looked around me, and I saw Fang, looking at me opened mouth. He squeezed his plastic cup so hard that it broke the plastic and whatever was in it spilled all over him, then he looked kind of angry. I smiled and waved with my other hand. He glared at me.

I walked toward the center with him, and the band started to play. The boy let go of my hand. "Hey, I forgot your name, what was it again?" I asked, before we started to dance.

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory." he smiled, and we started dancing. It was actually really fun. "Hey, your friends with Nudge, right?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, I've known her forever." I answered.

"Has she told you about the kids in our dormitory?"

"No, what do you mean?" I asked, stopping, and looking at him.

"Well, the other children don't seem to like her that much. You see, constantly I see her being made fun of by the other children. I was wondering if you knew about it, since she's usually with you and all. But, she just seems, unhappy."

"No, she's never told me." I answered.

"Well, then I guess you know now." he smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"She's really nice, I don't know why they're being so rude to her." he answered. I nodded, I couldn't believe what was happening behind my back. Nudge had always told me when something was bothering her. I couldn't believe this.

Just then, the doors burst open. Everybody was silent, and watched as the little person ran through the crowd. Her curly blond hair bouncing up and down. "Max!" Angel shouted. I ran forward and bent down as she whispered, "They're here. Me and Gazzy saw them. Gazzy went to get Iggy and Total went to get Nudge."

My eyes opened wide. "Alright. Thanks sweetie." I looked around and spotted Fang, I motioned for him to follow, and the three of us ran out of the room as the glass shattered, sending shards down toward the people below. "Oh no." I muttered as Fang ran over toward us.

"Max, we have to help." Fang said. "They'll know, but we'll save people."

"Run around back first, then we'll fly up and fight them." I said.

"What about our clothes?"

A shard of glass fortunately fell right next to us. I picked it up and dug into his suit. "Now do me." I said once I was done. I moved so that he could do it. I smiled, and we ran out of the room, we were suddenly joined by Nudge and Total. "Young lady, we need to talk about Hufflepuff." I said. She gasped, and was silent. She was wearing everyday clothes luckily.

We saw the entrance ahead of us, and jumped, spreading out our wings. I flew toward the top, and started our descend toward the flyboys. They saw us immediately.

"Get ready to be terminated Maximum Ride." the lead drone called to me.

"Where did you get that? The Terminator movies?" I retorted.

The eraser robots flew toward me first, and the flock moved toward them, getting ready to fight. I launched at the head one, it scratched me across the face as I punched it with all force. As it blew up, I put my hand to my cheek, it was bleeding a little, but I'd live. I was suddenly surrounded by about five of the flyboys.

I swung my leg out, and whirled in a circle, just wanting to try it, and hit them all in the chest. They buzzed, but stayed aloft. I smiled. "Not going without a fight, are you?" I asked.

"We are not leaving until you are dead Maximum Ride." they buzzed in unison.

"Well then, you'll visit us a few times then, won't you?" I asked, kicking out my leg and spinning again. One at a time they shook and then blew up as well. I smiled. "Oops, looks like you won't be visiting for a while then." I looked at my leg, it stung really bad. One of the flyboys must have got at it because I had a pretty good cut down it.

I looked to my flock to see that Iggy and Gazzy had joined the fight. Iggy had just busted one of the monsters. Nudge was doing well and fighting off two. Fang was destroying four of them, and Angel was beating up one. I smiled as a few of them were destroyed, and then finally all of them were obliterated. We heard some cheers from below, somebody must have seen them blow up. We flew away, and then went to the ground, quickly, me and Fang went toward the Great Hall again. People were looking to the sky as the glass was being fixed.

"What was that?" I heard Ron ask.

"I don't know." bushy girl whispered.

"I know what is was. Actually, it was a who." I heard Harry say. My blood ran cold. "It was Max and her friends."

"No it wasn't." Ron said. "She can't fly Harry, just give it up."

"Then why do they have cuts all over them." Harry asked.

"We have cuts," Fang started, "because some glass fell on us." I sighed, nice save.

Harry glared at us while the other two nodded. We were gonna have to be careful. We can't let the secret get out. We just can't.


	12. Nudge and the Beauxbatons

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter.

* * *

Max is a bully? Really? I try to make her do some damage if she really needs to or wants to.  
When Draco was annoying Harry and Ron, she broke his leg because she was returning a favor.  
Hermione was annoying to her, she didn't want to get involved with her - if only that worked with...  
Ron stepped on her feet four times! Wouldn't you have gotten annoyed by that? So, she kneed him.  
I would have done that at least...

* * *

I sat on my bed, it was late at night and all of the other girls were already asleep. I wished that I could fall asleep, but my mind was scattered in other places. I loved it here, I truly did, but I couldn't stand the other people in my house. They were mean, and constantly teasing me. I hated them! I wanted to fly away sometimes, but I really wanted to stay here and learn magic. I actually felt normal here. I really did.

I saw the first light of day and knew that since it was a Saturday, I could go where ever I wanted. I walked out of my dorm with a normal outfit on. I walked into the common room, the yellow banners with badgers were above, I sighed. As I started for the exit, I heard a voice from behind me. My ears tuned in, I heard Cedric's voice, "Where are you going?"

I turned to see him. He looked nice, but he was a seventh year, I was a first. Besides, I didn't like him. Much. "I dunno, out onto the grounds of the school, then for breakfast. I have no idea what I'll do afterwards, but it'll probably be relaxing. Why?"

"Well, you've been leaving earlier every morning, and I talked with your friend Max at the dance. I know you two are close, but you haven't told her about the girls in your dorm teasing you." he explained.

"And what's with you getting into my personal life!? You know, there are things in this world that other people don't need to know. I know a lot of things for one, but I'm not going to tell you because I shouldn't. You should just do something with your own life, and not get involved in mine." I huffed, and walked out of the common room, my temper flaring. I hated when the other people decided to ask me questions about my life. I folded my arms over my chest, and my hands went into my armpits. I walked out of the castle and onto field. I sighed, and laid down in the moist grass. I felt the dew melt into my hair, and start to freeze my body inside my shirt. Suddenly, something tripped over me.

"Oaf!" it grunted, obviously a girl. I sat up and looked, a silvery blond haired girl was on the ground. She was absolutely beautiful! I stood up and reached out a hand to her.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I was just laying down, I didn't know that anyone else was going to be out this early!" I scrambled as she took hold. She was much taller than me when she got up, and I recognised her at once. "You're Fleur Delacour, aren't you? My name is Nudge."

"Yes, I am," she smiled, swiping off some dirt that got on her skirt. "I am zo zorry zat I didn't see you, Nudge. Are you okay?" she asked me, looking over me interested.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry," I apologized once again. She seemed frozen and stared over me as if she had never seen another human before. Well, sort-of human in my case. "Um, is something wrong?"

"No, it eez just, you look great. I love your 'air! 'ere did you get it done?" she asked.

"Oh, I did this myself." I answered, grabbing a lock of hair.

"And I love your outfit!" she exclaimed, getting on a knee and examining my shirt.

"Well, thank you. I love the way you look too. You look beautiful." I said, not thinking. She smiled.

"I get zat a lot."

"Because it's true!"

"No, it eez because I am one eighth veela." she explained.

"What's a veela?" I asked.

"Eet eez a woman who is very beautiful."

"Well, that explains you." I giggled. She smiled.

"Come with me. You must meet my friends on the carriage!" she laughed, grabbing my arm. She started to run across the field, I followed without any questions. We entered the carriage, and I thought it was one of the most beautiful places ever! A long silvery pink rug flowed on the ground to all corners, under it was wood. I smiled in awe. She led me deeper into the place. Gorgeous chandeliers hung from above, I looked at them as their sparkles cascaded across the room. Plants and flowers surrounded the corners, and wonderful moving pictures of the most amazing looking women hung on the walls.

She led me into a room, where there were two girls. There were four beds in all, but only three were occupied obviously. "Facilité , qui c'est ça?" one of the girls asked.

"Ça c'est une nouvelle amie de miner. Son réputation c'est Donner un petit coup de coude a. Elle unique s'entretenir Anglais." Fleur said. The girls smiled.

"'ello Nudge. 'ow are you?" the one who spoke earlier asked me.

"I'm good," I responded. "Um, what are your names?"

"My name eez Angelica, and this eez Damsella," the one who hadn't spoken smiled. She had long shoulder length brown hair, and gestured toward the blond girl who had spoken.

"I loves your 'air, 'ere did you gets it done?" Damsella asked me, walking over to me, and running her fingers through my tangled hair. "Et looks so good, but it eez very messy. Fleur, 'and me ze 'airbrush." she smiled, sticking out her hand.

Fleur started to rummage through a drawer, and brought out a silvery blue brush. She started moving it down my hair, it felt good to have it brushed, I couldn't remember the last time I had it non-messy. We still didn't have our own brushes. And then I saw Angelica and Fleur start to heard toward a closet, looking at me constantly.

I knew my skin was getting hot with a blush, and soon we were playing dress up and makeovers most of the morning. We were laughing and having a good time.

I stood in one of Fleur's hand made skirts, it was a pale blue that matched her eyes, and it was long on me, below my ankles, but on her it went above her knees. My hair was up and Damsella was putting ribbons and flowers in my hair. "How can you do that?" I asked Damsella.

"Oh, it eez a simple trick. 'ould you like me to show you?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed my wand from my sock. She smiled, lifted her wand, I copied. She made a swirl in the air, and then said, "Ribbontia," and a red ribbon flew from the end. "Think of a color, and that colored ribbon shall appear. Try it."

I did as she said, and a dark blue ribbon flew from the tip of my wand. I frowned, Demsella looked at me surprised. "'at was perfect, why are you upset?"

"I wanted it to be pink." I explained. She laughed.

"It can take a few tries to get it right." she smiled. I smiled back, and knew that I had finally found some friends. Other than the flock of course. But, some real, normal, human friends!

* * *

Sorry that it's taking so long, but as I've said I have had writers block, and kind of needed a break from it for a while.  
But now my mind is clear, and I should be updating sooner than before.  
And thanks for those who were patient with me!


	13. Tea at Hagrids

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter.

* * *

Woohoo! I have a tons of new ideas! Maybe it's from getting my head clear from being on vacation...  
Yes, I went on vacation and couldn't work on my stories. Sorry for not saying anything.

* * *

I waved good-bye to my new friends. I loved this. This was awesome! I finally had friends. Now to hide them from Max and the others. If they found out that I had made humans friends, I knew that Max already was angry that Iggy had made friends with Luna, I didn't want to know how angry she would be with me! I was friends with her rival! What would Max think of me! I started into the wet dew of the grass. I couldn't believe it was still wet! It was late in the afternoon!

The Beauxbatons had invited me to lunch, and I had accepted. Now all I had to worry about was what the flock may have thought I had done when I didn't show up for breakfast or lunch. But I attended dinner. I groaned, thinking of my stupid mistake.

I ran across the field, wishing for the feel of wind under my wings. But I knew that I had to keep up the act. Max would kill me if she ever knew bout this! I screamed in my mind over and over again. I mean, she said that she was already going to kill Iggy, about telling Luna that we had wings! I didn't want to be on the that list! Maybe if I could convince Angel to help me...

My thoughts were interrupted as something bolted into my side. I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth. It was disgusting! I closed my mouth, and was dragged across the lawn, but I couldn't see who it was dragging me. I didn't struggle, because I wanted to know who it was. Max would kill them for me! I knew she would.

"I saw your wings." the voice muttered. My eyes grew wide against my will. The voice was cold and evil, but not that of a robot. I twisted, but I couldn't move to far. "And I'll tell everyone."

I moved, so that my mouth was above the thick hand. "You won't be able to."

"Really, and why not?" a voice laughed. I twisted my head around. There stood three boys. Two looked incredibly stupid, they were fat, but strong. Of course I could get out of their grip easily, but I didn't want to. I had to act normal, for the moment. The other boy, the one who spoke to me, had white blond hair. He was ugly!

"Trust me. Now, get away!" I snarled, tossing myself around. I didn't want to seem stronger than them, which I was, because they would keep going after me! "And what do you mean, wings? You mean like bird wings?! I wish I could be a bird. I want to fly, and touch the clouds. But I here you can use brooms for that. Something called Quiddyifich? I don't know. But maybe-"

"Crabbe, shut her up!" the ugly boy snarled. The hand moved over my mouth. I closed it, and was silent. "Don't act dumb girly, I saw your wings. When that glass fell, I looked up, and saw you and that group of kids flying! With wings."

I struggled, and got my mouth only slightly above this huge thumb! It had to be as big as a pickle! A fat pickle! "You're just as dumb as you are ugly, aren't you? People don't have wings!"

"But wizards can, if they use a haywire spell. Is that what happened to you, mudblood? Did you use a spell? Do you need to go and be locked up in St. Mungos?"

"What's St. Mungo's? I have no idea what you're talking about! Let me go!" I shouted.

"No, not until you show us your wings!"

"Max!" I yelled, before Crabbe moved his hand over my mouth again. I struggled, and his arms gave way for one second. I broke free, and got threw forward. I landed on my knees, and started to run. But I couldn't go to fast. The other boy who had been with the ugly boy's gang dove and grabbed my legs. I was dragged down, and started to move toward them. "Fang! Iggy! Angel! Gazzy!" I cried, trying to not blow my cover. But nobody came. "Anybody! Help!" I howled before Crabbe had his hand over my mouth again.

"Good going Goyle, now tell me about your wings." he snarled, drawing his wand, and putting it to my vulnerable neck. I screamed into the hand, thrashing around. I was having a fight in my mind. Give up our cover? Or beg that somebody comes to save me!

"Leave 'er alone!" a booming voice shouted. I looked over and saw a giant man rushing over. "Malfoy, get away from 'er! Or I'll give yer a detention!" The boy who had me, and the other boy started running away. I dropped to the ground with a grunt, and watched as they ran away. The ugly boy followed as well.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Fine!" I shouted back, twisting to get to an upright position.

"Yer alri' there?" the bearded man asked me, holding out his hand toward me.

"Yeah, thanks. Hagrid, wasn't it?" I asked, taking his huge hand. He helped me up.

"Yeah, yer welcom'. Wha' you do ter make them get ya like that?" has asked as I dusted off my knees.

"Dunno. I was walked toward the castle, when they ambushed me. I better be going, thanks again Hagrid!" I smiled, and started walked toward the castle.

"Wha' 'ouse are ya in? Wha's yer name?"

"I'm Nudge, Nudge from Hufflepuff!" I cried behind me as I dashed for the castle. The huge man smiled, and I ran into the Great Hall.

* * *

After getting my ear chewed out from Max about how worried she was about me. How I should have said something, I ended back in my dormitory. The girls didn't say anything, they just ignored me. I sighed and laid down on my bed. When suddenly I heard a knocking from the window. I turned to see Maskerada.

I jumped out of bed and toward the window, upon opening it my owl jumped out to greet me. I smiled, and looked down to its leg, where a small note was attached. I unrolled it, hoping that it wasn't from Max, coming to yell at me even more. But surprisingly it wasn't from her, it was from the huge bearded man, Hagrid.

_**Dear N**u**dg**e,  
I kn**ow** we**'ve **only ju**st** met**,**  
Bu**t I w**anted **you te**r meet  
some **friends o**f mine th**at I  
think y**o**u**_'ll_ like. Co**me **by t**omo**rrow  
fer so**me** **tea to** meet them 'round  
5. **Hope ter** see you t**he**n.  
**H**ag**ri**d_

I smiled at the note. Alright, I guess I could go. I'd just have to tell Max so she doesn't kill me if I don't arrive.

* * *

"You what!" Max shouted, she looked ready to strangle me. It was late in the afternoon, I had accepted the letter from Hagrid, he was just being friendly after all. I doubted that he was going to do anything to me. But Max wasn't convinced, and she was keeping me back, when I knew that it was almost five.

"It's okay Max! He was the one who saved me from those bullies. He just wants to invite me for tea, and he wants me to meet friends. I'll scream if something goes wrong, and his cabin isn't to far from Angel's and Gazzy's. Plus, he was the one who built their cabin, so wouldn't he have left some sort of trap for them? It's just tea, nothing to worry about." I pleaded.

Max sighed and looked to Fang, who just starred at her. "Fine, but if I hear or see one thing out of the ordinary happening, you're going to have to explain."

"Thank's Max!" I screamed, and started running toward Hagrid's hut.

I stopped moments before smacking into the door. That would have been embarrassing. I knocked on the door gently, and listened as the voices scrambled. I saw a girl's head in the window next to me, and then the wooden door opened. "Um, hello?" she said. I recognized her as Hermione, the girl who was always hanging out with the other boys. Max always told me she was annoying.

"Hi," I said. "Um, Hagrid asked me to come."

"Hagrid, you asked a first year to come?" I heard one of the boys say. I frowned.

"Ron, you might as well be nice," Hermione said, turning around to look at the boy who had spoken.

"Well, sorry." I heard Hagrid say. "Nudge seemed nice, and I thought you would like 'er."

"Well, come on in," Hermione sighed, and I stood into the doorway. It was small, around the same size as Angel's and Gazzy's.

"Thank's for inviting me Hagrid." I said, looking over toward the giant.

"Yer welcom'," he responded. I looked over toward the other three. They were older, much older. Then I noticed that the black-haired boy with glasses was one of the champions. I forgot his name, Larry, Perry, something like that.

"Ron, I'm telling you, she has wings! She's one of those kids." the black-haired boy whispered quietly.

"For the last time Harry, nobody has wings. Are you sure you didn't dream it?" Ron muttered. I stared at them.

"If Hagrid asks if you want anything, say no," Hermione whispered in my ear. I nodded, and smiled.

"So, um, what's been happening with you three?" I asked, mostly because after a few moments of complete silence I had no idea what to say.

"Oh, uh, things have been fine." Harry said, I looked at him, and smiled.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Great," Ron said.

"How have you been doing in school?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good," I said, I really didn't want to talk about that. "And you?" I said, even though behind Hermione, Ron and Harry were making movements to not ask that. But as soon as I did Harry smacked his head, and Ron groaned.

"Oh, well, I've been doing excellent according to my teachers. Though I think I can improve my grade so it's much better in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But I think Professor Moody knows that I-"

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted. "I get it, you're a super genius!" Harry and Ron snickered. Hermione blinked in surprise. I think I even heard Hagrid give a quick chuckle.

After the ice had been broken, we began talking more and more. The fourth-year Gryffindor's were really nice. I told them about the Hufflepuffs, and everything. Hagrid was being extremely nice as well.

As six approached, we started to head back. "Um, Nudge, can I ask you something raelly quick?" Harry asked, I turned to look at him.

"What Harry?"

"I, don't call me crazy, but I saw your friend, Max, with a little girl. The were in a tree, with wings." he said. I blinked, and started to think on my feet, which I never really was good at.

"Well, I, uh, are you sure you weren't just hallucinating. I mean, people don't have wings. Or wizards. Nope, wizards definitely don't have wings. I mean, they might, but I would really doubt that." I said, backing up. "I mean, have you ever heard of such nonsense. Nope, definitely not me. I mean, that's crazy." I said, and started to walk forward again.

I couldn't believe it. He knew about us.


	14. Potion Answers

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own HP or Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Note:**

**_I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! I SAW HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! _**  
(Even if my parents didn't let us go to the midnight showing, but the Saturday after it came out, but still.)

With that out of the way, let's start.

* * *

I sat in my bed, doing my homework. Why did they give us so much homework! School was almost over, we were leaving for Christmas break in about a week, I was going to go visit Mom and Ella, all of the others were coming with me. The only reason Iggy wasn't staying was because Luna was going to her father's for Christmas. Why did Snape have to give so much homework, this was the time to relax, it was snowing outside. I sighed, and looked back to the questions._ 'What is the potion that you would use if you were bit by a venomous dragon and what ingredients would you use and how would you make it?' _

_"How in the world would I know that!?" _I screamed in my head. I looked over to Hermione, who was reading a large book. When I asked her why she was reading it, she said she wanted a bit of light reading. "Hermione, can you help me with this? I don't know what to put for a potions question."

"No, I'm in the middle of a Famous Witch and Wizards of the 12th century! I'm on Yuri Cantok," she said, looking at the book.

"How can you read that, it has no pictures?" I asked. The book had to have had at least five-thousand words on it, and no pictures in sight. I always knew she was smart, but I didn't know she was dull.

"Because I don't need pictures to learn unless in demonstration for a spell from a text book," she said not taking her eyes off of the page she was on.

"What are your parents? Computers?" I asked, sighing. I looked back toward the question, straining my brain to think.

"No, dentists," she said. I rolled my eyes. This girl doesn't understand sarcasm... Maybe she really is a robot... Nah, couldn't be. She couldn't... Those scientists couldn't make a human-like robot to save their lives. But there were those fly-boys though, so possibly...

"Oh, because that's an 'interesting' profession. How did you become a witch anyways? Let me guess, the tooth fairy?" I joked, she looked at her, her eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger.

"Look, just because I'm muggle-born doesn't change anything. I'm just as strong, and as smart, as all the other pure-bloods and half-bloods," she shouted. "And what do your parents do for a living anyways? With six adoptive kids to look after-"

"My mom's a vet," I replied, cutting her off in the middle of her error, and looking back to my homework.

"And your father?" she asked, looking at me, searching for answers.

"My dad? Couldn't care less about that little piece, that murdering little," I struggled. Of course me and Jeb never had the close Father-Daughter bond. I mean, when I was ten, yeah, but since he disappeared for two years, and showed up as one of _them_, well, our relationship went down the drain.

"Murdering, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Nothing, it means nothing," I whispered. "So, are you going to help me with this question or not?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, not unless you tell me! Look, Harry's been saying you were weird since he saw the dragons months ago. Saying you had wings over and over again. And now that you're saying that your father is a murderer, and what about your adopted brothers and sisters your always hanging out with? And what were you saying about your childhood, how was it worse than Harry's? I want to know the truth," Hermione said to me in a demanding tone.

"Look, you don't need to know, if I tell you... Well, things won't end up well for you," I said, trying to think back to the potions lesson from earlier.

"If you don't, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore, or Professor McGonagall about what you've been saying, I want to know the truth," she said, putting her hand over my homework sheet. "Now, tell me."

"They already know, well, Dumbledore does at least. McGonagall only knows a fraction of it," I said, pushing her hand aside with ease. "Now, can you leave me alone."

"Do you really have wings?" she asked, this was getting annoying, she wasn't listening to me!

"No, now leave me alone!" I yelled, I stood up from my bed and ran down the stairs, even though I'd rather have just burst through the window and flown away. I entered the common room, Harry and Ron were talking about something. I saw Fang in the corner doing homework. I walked over to him.

"I heard you and Hermione fighting," he said the second I was within range of whispering.

"Yeah, I know. They're getting really close to finding out the secret," I whispered.

"What about the egg?" he asked.

"I've almost found it out. It screeches when you open it, but, there has to be something about it, maybe it needs to be in a certain place?" I said, talking to myself, trying to think. Fang just shrugged. Then I saw Hermione walking down the stairs from the girls dormitory. She walked straight toward Harry and Ron. She looked over toward me, and then looked back to each other. "They're talking about me..." I groaned.

"What are they saying?" he whispered back to me. I closed my eyes, and focused.

"Look, Harry, I know you've been saying that they have wings, I don't believe that still, but- But Max said something about her father being a murderer, and remember back when everyone was putting their names in the goblet? She said that she had a harder life than yours? I'm starting to think that she has something big to hide," Hermione whispered.

"A murderer? Hermione, do you think her father might be a death-eater?" Ron asked.

"That's a possibility. She said her mother was a vet, doesn't sound like a wizard profession to me," she said. "But we have no idea her blood-status. And what about the others she's always hanging out with? If they're all adopted, how do they all have powers?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered, "but she definitely has something to hide. And I want to find out."

"They're trying to find out about us," I told Fang. "They're talking about people who eat death, jobs, and my mom." Fang gave a small chuckle. "And what's so funny about that?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's just, they're talking about your mom? Why?"

"They think that I'm a half-blood and that Jeb is one of those people who eat death," I said.

"Jeb, eating death? More like causing it."

"To hundreds of innocent babies," I sighed, thinking back to when we were in The School, when everyday we saw poor babies be brought into the cages, and many would die within a few hours or days. We could see their organs on the outside of their bodies, and those who lived... well... they didn't usually last to long. Only us avians kids and the Erasers. And they were even extinct now.

Fang looked at me, telling me to shut up and stop pitying those I couldn't save. "I know," I sighed, and then started to listen again.

"I'm going to go talk to those two little kids that live down by Hagrid's tomorrow, early. Before Max can get down there. It's to late for her to get down there without getting caught by Filch," Hermione said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Fang nodded. "I'm going to go warn Angel, Gazzy, and Total, I'll be back in a little while. By the way, what did you get for question about the poisonous dragon?"

"Trick question, there are no such things as poisonous dragons," Fang snorted. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room, and up the stairs. I quickly scribbled down the answer. I heard footsteps suddenly. I thought quickly, luckily it was Saturday so I was wearing my normal flying outfit. I threw opened the windows, and jumped. I felt the wind rush through my hair as I slid out my wings.

I felt the familiar sensation, my heart rushing at the adrenaline that pumped through my veins. The excitement and thrill of trying not to get caught by the other students. I soared down toward Angel's cain, and fell at the doorsteps, smiling. I knocked on the door.

"Max!" Angel screamed the second she opened the door. She hugged me tight. I hugged her back a little. "What is it? It's so late, and we were talking all day today. What if Filch catches you? What's so-"

"Look, Hermione is starting to figure things out, she's a smart one. She's coming down here tomorrow morning to see what information she can get out of you three. Make sure Total acts like a dog, don't read her mind. And don't feed Gazzy anything that could have him... well... you know." I said. "I'll see you later, gotta go!" I said, taking off again. Angel stayed outside, and waved at me. I smiled, and started to speed toward the window.

I flew closer to the window, passing by the boy's dormitory window, I felt both my shoulders being grabbed. I gasped, tensing up. I withdrew my wings as I was pulled into the room. I fell on the floor, and saw Fang looking at me.

"What?" I asked, gasping for breath out of the shock he had just given me.

"Hermione went into your room about a minute after you went up. She never came down, so I knew that I had to get you before she saw you," he explained.

"Thanks," I smiled. Suddenly I heard footsteps. I tensed up when I saw Harry and Ron walk in.

"What's she doing in here?" Harry asked, looking at me. Ron looked dumbstruck, his eyes gone all googly. I rolled my eyes. Fang tensed up and barred his teeth.

"Heel Fang," I said, looking at him. He starred at me, and then walked to one of the beds. "I can come here if I want," I said, bumping into Harry, and knocking him over.

"Harry, you okay?" I heard Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's not my fault that she's an emotional freak," Harry whispered. I tensed up, and changed directions. Fang was standing, looking at them, his eyes burning.

"Fang, don't hurt them," I said, looking at him intensely. Harry and Ron looked from me to him. "Because that's what I need to do," I shouted, launching myself at them. I grabbed Harry, and pulled back me fist. This was going to be easy.

Suddenly I felt Fang grab my arms, and pull them behind my back. I sighed, I could get out of Fang's grasp in a second, but he was right, I didn't need to do that. I got myself out of his grip, and walked down the stairs. I entered the common room, almost nobody was there. Lavender and Pavarti were sitting by the fire gossiping, a few sixth years were talking, Fred and George were still doing their bets. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the girl's common room. Where I was greeted by Hermione.

"Where were you? I walked up here after you, the window was open and you weren't here," she said, looking at me curiously, demanding an answer.

"I don't have to tell you, good night," I snarled, pushing past her, throwing my books, quills, ink, and parchment to the ground and getting under the blankets. I sighed, and fell asleep.


	15. Compartment Troubles

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

* * *

OKAY. I know you probably all want to shave my head and roast me alive for your next cannibal meal.... _Uh, ignore that._

But I have **GOOD** reasons for not updating in... **F****OREVER**!

I have had Internet problems, school's been rough and - as most of us should know - the teachers have been piling up homework, and then there's drama. But don't worry, I'm not stopping any of my stories anytime soon! I promise. BUT -_Yes, the dreaded but-_ It might take longer in between updates. Sorry!

* * *

I walked onto the Hogwarts Express. It was toasty warm inside, unlike outside. A strong wind blew from outside. I gathered my flock together, we'd been outside forever waiting for the train. I threw us into the closest compartment, and we sat down, and took off the thick coats that my mom had sent us for the winter.

Angel sat next to me, holding me tight. Total sat huddled on her lap.

"You'd think your mother could at least give me a nice warm coat too, instead of making me stay out in the freezing cold! To soon become a frozen statue to stand in the wind!" Total cried. I looked to him and rolled my eyes.

"You were under Angel's coat the entire time," I put in.

"And we were perfectly fine," Angel added. "Where's your mother going to meet us?"

"Either by the exit, or at the platform. We'll find out, don't worry," I said. I leaned my head against the side of the compartment. I closed my eyes, my hand stroked Angel's hair as she moved to lay down sideways in my lap. I felt Total's small furry head rest against my leg. There was a knock on the door. I turned, and saw Seamus at the door.

"What?" I asked, trying, but failing, to sound the least bit hostile toward him.

"I just thought you should know, your mother is meeting you with mine at the Platform." he said. I nodded, and he closed the door, and left.

Then Iggy stood up, he stood leaned himself against the side wall, making sure he knew where he was. "I'm going to go find Luna," he announced. He started walking toward the door.

"Oh no!" I said, moving Angel gently aside and grasping firmly onto Iggy shoulder. "You're not going anywhere Ig," I said. He shrugged me off, why did he have to be bigger than me? "You're not leaving, you're going to stay here, and wait."

"No, I'm going to find Luna," he objected, and went to the door.

"Iggy. You. Are. Blind. How will you find her on this huge train?" I insisted.

"I don't care, I'm going to find Luna," he shouted, and opened the door. I rushed out after him before he could shut it, and slammed him against the wall. There was a shutter, and some people came to look out at the commotion. I ignored them, and pinned him against it, not letting go.

"You're getting back into the compartment," I growled, to low for the others to hear me. "Iggy, you're blind, for all we know, you could step right into a group of too-good-for-you Slytherins, fall off of the train, anything, you're just staying in there with us, do you understand."

"Yeah, I understand," Iggy whispered. "I understand that you should stop making all of those stupid decisions for us! I want to do this Max, and you can't stop me!" he shouted. He shoved, and squirmed underneath me. Now I know why it took a lot of force to keep us down. Then unexpectedly he slipped out of my grasp and started running.

"Iggy, come back!" I shouted. I rushed forward, and pushed against the crowd. There was a jerky motion as the train started. My feet slipped and I fell forward. As I got back up, I saw Iggy far away from me. He was on his knees, and getting up to start running again. "Ig," I groaned. I _really _didn't feel like taking chase, but I couldn't let a blind winged-kid run loose over the train. I stood up, and started after him.

Suddenly I saw "stopped" by an arm. They grabbed mine, and though I wasn't ready for them, but I kept running. They held on, and pulled. My arm kept swinging, pushing against it. But there was more weight gaining by the second. I didn't really care, I was to focused on chasing Iggy.

"Max, stop!" a scream came. I spun around, Angel and Nudge were clinging onto my arm. Total was bounding up to them. The others on the train started to giggle as they saw his little black body hopping over. "Let Iggy go." Angel demanded.

"No, Angel. He's a danger to himself, and everyone, right now. So, if you don't mind," I pulled my hand free, and started sprinting. I knew they might follow me, but I didn't care. By this time, Iggy was already in the next section of the train. I tore through it, I had to find Iggy. I couldn't let him get away. As I pulled into the next room, I found him pulling himself away from a group of Slytherins. I lunged at them, tackling the big one.

I punched him in the face, I felt his jaw crack beneath my fist. I grabbed the ugliest one, the blonde kid who still had Iggy. Then I remembered him. The kid.

This was the kid who had tormented Nudge. This was the kid who had bumped into me at the train station, the one who had called me mudblood. The one who I had kicked in the back of the leg. What was his name? I knew his other friends were... Crabby and Gargoyle, or something like that. The other was... Mafia? No, not that. Maybe, Malver? I don't know. He turned to me, and before he could say anything, I said, "Remember me? How about letting him go, and I won't hurt you horribly." He just looked at me, and released Iggy. I punched him in the gut. He groaned, and I grasped Iggy by the arm.

"Now, where are we going to go?" I asked him, my voice a low growl.

"Back to the compartment," he whispered.

"Good," I smiled, and dragged him back. I threw him into Gazzy, who gasped at the sudden weight. "Make sure he doesn't get out of your sight," I ordered. Fang nodded, and leaned his head gently to the side, and closed his eyes. Gazzy whispered something into Iggy's ear that made him smirk. That's never good. Angel and Nudge were giving me the: Why didn't you let him go on his own like we told you, look.

"Max?" Angel's small voice appeared, I looked over to her, and gave her a smile. "Why did you still go after Iggy?"

"Angel, you know why. We couldn't let him go, besides, how would he have found Luna?" I asked.

"I don't know," Angel whispered. She sighed. "I guess you were right for making him stay back. I smiled, and rubbed my hand over her head.

"I still think you should have let him run," Nudge grumbled. I ignored her, why was she always so moody lately?

"Come on everyone, let's just rest, we have a long wait ahead of us," I said.

"But I'm not tired," Nudge complained.

"Okay then, stay up and watch Iggy," I suggested.

"I don't want to watch the blind kid, you do that," Nudge frowned.

"Blind kid?" Iggy growled. "Since when have you started calling me that, first year?"

"Since now, Ravenclaw." Nudge growled, standing up. Iggy followed her movement.

"Hufflepuff!" he screamed. "That's it, I'm out of here, I'm not staying with that ungrateful first year Hufflepuff, and those two know-it-all fourth year Gryffindors!" he shouted.

"No!" I screamed, and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't you even think of that, now, both of you! Sit!" I ordered. I tossed Iggy into the boy side of the compartment. Nudge didn't obey me, she continued to stand, an enraged look upon her face. "Nudge?" I said.

Slowly she sat down next to Angel and Total.

"Now, first off, what is with you Nudge?" I asked. "You're always so moody lately. And you don't tell us what is happening with you. Why don't you finally tell us what's going on?"

She looked at me, her face softened for one moment in confusion, and then it grew dark again. "Alright, what's happening is, that I don't know if I want to be in the flock anymore." she admitted. She glared at me, her eyes dark with raw emotions. "I'm actually considering quitting Hogwarts, and going to live with my new friends. At Beauxbatons. Madame Maxine said that I would be a wonderful addition to her school," she said. "And I want to go Max, I don't want to continue on like this. Do you know what's going on in my head right now, it's like I'm having a battle with my mind, and I can't decide who will go home winning!"

What she told me made me stop. The whole compartment went quiet, all we could here was talking from the other compartments, the train moving along the tracks, shaking everything. And then it exploded with confusion and anger.

"What!" Gazzy shouted. "No way can you leave!"

"What do you mean, you can't leave us!" Iggy said.

Fang looked at her, glaring. He went over to her, whispered something in her ear, and then went to sit back down.

"Don't leave us Nudge," Angel cried. Her little eyes looking as if they would burt with tears. I pulled her against me.

"No!" Total barked.

I looked at her and said. "No, we've split the flock up once, and remember where that got us?" I asked. "We're not doing that again Nudge. Never."

This seemed to stop Nudge. She went silent, and looked at all of us. Then she whispered, in a voice almost to low for our ears to here, "I'm not taking orders from you anymore Max," she frowned. "From now on, I'm going to find my own friends, starting now." She jumped, before we could catch her, and ran out of the compartment.

I wanted to give chase, catch Nudge and stop her. Slap her upside the head, and she'd forget all about that. But I couldn't will my legs to move. All I could say was, "Nudge."


	16. The Second Task and New Friends?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ride or Potter.

* * *

Okay, I wrote this all today, just because of these reasons:

1. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY! I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD JUST DO THE SECOND TASK, OR JUST GO AND WRITE A CHAPTER OF NUDGE AND IGGY REBELLING!

2. I'm feeling EXTREMELY guilty since I've learned it's been six MONTHS since my last update on this story!

3. My passion for Maximum Ride has been revived from the release of FANG. Even if Fang talked WAAAAAY to much in this in my opinion. And Angel is just become more and more evil... Maybe I should make her join sides with Voldy in this story? :)

4. Yeah, I'm at a total loss for what to say, but today I'm taking a lot of time to write this chapter, and I hope everyone will like it. I still have a MAJOR case of writers block, but I'm going to try and not take myself away from this laptop until I've finished this chapter! I actually deleted this entire chapter that I'd been working of for six months (Don't worry, it didn't have over 400 words. That's kinda sad, isn't it?) just to try and do this. So, here we go!

* * *

I groaned, and lay face first by the side of the lake. It had been two days since we had returned to Hogwarts from visiting my mom and Ella. It was hard because Seamus and his mom were there, and so we could only go out to fly after they'd gone to sleep. Ella was disappointed because she wanted to see me fly, but she understood that we needed to stay secret from all the other kids in the school, and that included Seamus and his mom. I had two days to figure out what the golden egg meant, and I was at a total loss. All it did was screech all high pitched whenever I opened it.

It was sitting at my side at the moment, I was with Angel and Gazzy. Fang had been invited by Angelina to do something or other in Hogsmead. She'd invited me, but I decided not to go. Nudge was doing something with the pretty girl, and Iggy was hanging out with Luna. I felt like I was losing everyone. I looked up, Gazzy was flying through the dark forest, having some fun. Angel had been swimming. I looked around, expecting to see her wet blonde girls curls spring up from somewhere nearby. She didn't appear. "Angel!" I called.

She didn't surface. I knew she could breathe underwater, but still, she usually returned when I called her. Then my heart twisted, I remembered somebody saying something about there being in a giant squid in the lake. Could it have... no. No, Angel could have gotten away. "Angel!" I repeated. No answer. I stood up, and started toward the lake. I kicked the egg on accident, and it quickly rolled into the water. "Oh, come on! Angel! Where are you?!" I started wading into the lake. Luckily it was Friday afternoon, I had no classes, so I had decided to walk around in my normal clothing.

"Max!" a scream came. I looked to where it came from, Angel was treading water close by me. "Your egg... it..."

"I know, it fell in the lake, can you help me find it?"

"No! Max! It opened up!"

"Oh great, now I'm going to be fined with water damage!" I groaned, getting on my knees, and starting to feel around for it. I felt around, the muddy water making it impossible to see down there. I felt around some more.

"But Max! I can understand it! Listen!"

We both went quiet for a moment. Sure enough, I could hear a small voice coming from underneath the water. I took in a deep breath, and plunged my head in face first.

_"...voices sound. We cannot speak above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. An hour gone the prospect black, to late, it's gone, it won't come back." _I threw my head up, taking it gasps of air. Could that song have been any slower? My hair was plastered to my head, I looked to Angel, who was underwater. She resurfaced.

"You heard it, right?" she called.

"Yeah, I think I found out the clue! But, what it's about, I don't know," I admitted.

"Max, can I check for something?" she asked, swimming forward. I looked at her, confused for a moment.

* * *

"You ready Max?" Gazzy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," I answer as we arrived at the platform. "Don't know if it's going to work or not, but it might."

"It will," Iggy reassured me. "You and Angel were practicing this all yesterday."

"Still, I don't know if it's going to work," I answered. I looked around. "Speaking of, where is Angel?"

"Dumbledore came by the shack this morning, he asked to see her, so she went along," Gazzy explained. "She hasn't been back yet. I'm getting kinda worried."

"She'll be here," Iggy said. I looked to Fang, wondering what he was thinking.

"Iggy's right," Fang said simply.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can do this without everyone," I whispered. I looked to the group ahead of us, where Nudge was talking with the other contestant. "I can't believe she's really thinking about leaving us."

"Don't worry, I bet the nargles are just in her brain, clouding her thoughts," Luna said. I looked to her, how could Iggy like this girl?

"Yeah... sure," I said, disbelieving her.

"Max! Come here! It's time for the competition to begin!" Dumbledore called over to me.

"See you when I get back, if I don't drown first," I joked. A got a few hopeful grins, and I quickly walked over to the other contestants, leaving my flock behind.

"Alright, when the cannon sounds, you will dive down, hopefully all of you have found out what the clue is. You have one hour to recover the-"

The cannon shot, interrupting Dumbledore. We looked around, the band started, and people started diving in. Harry looked like he was choking on something. I dived in, hoping these new gills of mine were going to work. I started going farther down, so far nothing was going wrong. I looked around, I saw the other girl putting what looked like a giant bubble over her head, along with the boy from Hufflepuff. The other boy with the strange accent now had a shark head. I started diving down, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, I saw the Potter boy diving down he had turned into a... fish? Maybe I wasn't the only person who was strange, could he have come from a lab as well? Where he turned into fish person whenever he went into the water. I decided to follow. If there was a chance that this kid was an escapee, like us, I might need to watch him a little more. I started swimming after him, at a safe distance away. He swam into a bunch of weeds, I followed close to him. We swam for the longest time, I think he knew where he was going. The weeds gave way, and I couldn't suppress a gasp of where we were. He led me right to a... village? A village of... merpeople?

He heard me, and turned around. "How can you have been holding your breath for so long?" he asked.

"Gills," I responded. "Like yours." I pointed to his neck where the gills were.

"You had gillyweed too?"

"Gillyweed?" I asked. "So... your not another escapee?"

"Escapee? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"From the School, or something like that. I guess you're not, I was wrong," I admitted, and started looking around. "Now, come on, we might as well find out where the things that were taken from us were."

"What School!" he snarled, looking at me. "I'm not helping unless you tell me what's going on."

I shifted my wings, pondering whether to tell him. "I'll tell you later, I can't show you here. If I do... I could... I could drown. It's the reason I have gills, can you just accept that for now?"

"Alright, but you have to promise to show me," he said. I nodded, and we started swimming toward the village. Then, something caught my eye.

"Angel!" I screamed, swimming away from him. Angel was tied to a rope by her ankle, and was floating there. Still. I pulled her close to me. "So this is where you were!" I cried, pulling her close.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry screamed, swimming toward his own friends. I ignored them, I only cared about Angel, I started toward the rope, but it wasn't coming loose. I started to panic. I couldn't leave my baby down here to drown.

"How do we get them loose?" I asked, unsure. "I don't have anything that could help us. And I barely know any magic! I can't let my baby stay down here."

"Hurt? What are you talking about?" Harry asked. I frowned. "Why did you call her, your baby?"

"I've known her since she was two. I've taken care of her, helped her out for years. She's my baby," I answered. She looked dead. Suddenly, her blue eyes opened.

"Wow Max, you sure can be emotional sometimes," she laughed.

"Angel!" I screamed, holding her close.

"Wait, does she have gills too?" Harry asked. Angel looked to Harry.

"Yes Harry, I do. I've been able to breath underwater for almost a year now. Max, we need to trust him. He's going to help us more than you could think. Especially in the next challenge, okay? He needs to know everything," Angel told me.

"Everything?" I said, unsure. "Look Angel, maybe you've been under here to long. Maybe you're a little water logged." I started getting the rope off her ankle. Harry had already gotten Ron's off, and was moving toward Hermione. Suddenly, a strange merperson swam up to us, and put a torch to his throat. Our eyes widened.

"Only one," it snarled.

Suddenly, Cedric swam up to us. He grabbed an asian girl, and started swimming away. Next, the shark-head came, he grabbed Hermione. "Come on Harry, we can't wait any longer," I said, swimming away, Angel right behind me.

"But, what about Fluer's?"

"She'll come," I shouted behind me. Angel and I swam to the surface, with barely any problems. We climbed onto the platform. I pulled Angel close to me. "Don't ever scare me like that again," I whispered, holding her close. Gazzy ran over, and hugged his sister tightly.

"Angel! What happened to you?" he asked.

"I was the thing Max had to recover," she answered. The hour mark sounded, Harry still hadn't surfaced. About fifteen minutes later, he resurfaced, gills gone. Ron and a little girl alongside him. I helped him up onto the platform.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine, thanks," he said. "Why are you being nice to me now?"

"Angel is never wrong. If we need your help, we need your help," I answered, looking to my baby. She nodded, telling me that I was doing the right thing. I hoped that she was right. Of course though, she was never wrong.


	17. Revealing the Secret

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride...  
Though I'm getting one of my close friends to **finally** start reading the Harry Potter books. Yay!

* * *

**Note:**

Don't shoot me for saying this... But sometimes I have to wonder if my story isn't a drug and a bunch of you aren't just crazy addicted to it... *CoughBlissful-X-OptimismCough*

:)

* * *

I stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, leaning against one of the walls. My eyes were shut, and I was running the events of last weeks events through my head. I was waiting for Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I had been dreading this day for almost a week now. It was the day we promised to reveal the secret to three strangers. I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps stop next to me. Iggy and Luna stood there. Iggy didn't look very happy, in fact, he looked downright frustrated. I closed my eyes, and waited for my scolding to come.

"I can't believe it Max, you're revealing our secret to three strangers!" Iggy hissed. I frowned, was he trying to blame me for this? I reopened my eyes, and starred at him.

"Look, Angel said that we would need their help, if that's true, then we need to know that we can trust them fully. And you know, that Angel is never wrong," I sighed, trying to face facts. "I don't want to do it either-"

''Then don't! Angel isn't our leader Max, you are," Iggy pointed out. I blinked, he seemed a little harsh with his words. I sighed, trying to keep calm. I knew that he didn't like this, he wanted to keep the secret and continue being normal. As much as a blind magic kid can at least.

"You two shouldn't fight... attracts the nargles," Luna said, in a hushed tone. Iggy nodded, and he seemed to calm down from that. I shook my head, wondering if Luna just hadn't given Iggy a love potion. How could he believe things like this? Nargles?

Fang walked over to the crowd, bringing with him Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I nodded bluntly to Harry, he did the same to me. Ron was going gaga over just looking at me again. I groaned, but before I could say anything, Fang started talking. "Where's Nudge?" he asked, looking around.

"Probably with the Beauxbatons, she probably isn't even coming," Iggy sighed. We all went a little silent after that, my eyes blazed with pain. I couldn't believe that my number one supporter, might be leaving us. I hated to think like that, but it was the truth. What if I lost Nudge? What if the rest of the Flock decided to go to other magic schools as well? I shook my head, trying to put those thoughts out of my mind.

"Alright then, we might as well start," I groaned, and we started walking out.

"Can't we eat first?" Ron groaned. "I'm starving."

"Honestly Ronald, they're about to reveal some secret that they've kept from everyone else this year, and all you can think about is your stomach?" Hermione sighed. There was a thump from behind us, I knew that she had slapped him pretty hard. I chuckled. We continued down to the little cottage by the lakeside. I knocked on the door.

Angel, it's us," I called into the door. "Gazzy!"

There was a loud moan as the door opened, and there stood the Gasman. "Hey Max," he smiled, flashing his teeth. He looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, his smile quickly disappeared. "That's today?"

"Yeah," I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Where's Angel?"

"Coming!" Angel cried, and ran out. I smiled, and looked to her.

"Alright, let's get to the dark forest," I sighed.

"But students aren't allowed!" Hermione said. The flock turned to look at her, exchanging a glance. I starred at her, wondering if we were going to have to go through with this. "Besides, there are all sorts of dangerous things in there."

"Trust me, we're probably more danger to you, than anything out there that you will see. Just standing this close to us puts you in the line of fire," I explained, hoping to scare them off. It didn't. We started walking. I looked around, making sure that nobody was spying on us. Quickly, we hustled into the grove of trees, to thick for anybody to see through without coming close. I looked at them, Harry looked darkly at me, Hermione looked intrigued, Ron had his face hidden. He was looking around, he seemed really jumpy.

"As long as we don't run into any of Aragog's descendants," he muttered under his breath.

"What's an Aragog?" Iggy asked. Ron jumped, I don't think he expected anybody to hear.

"A giant spider," Ron explained slowly. "I hate spiders, ever since Fred-"

"We don't need to hear your life story," I snapped. I did one more quick look, and nodded to the flock. "Luna, go stand by those three, will you? We don't want you getting hit when they come out." She nodded, her misty eyes glowing in the morning mist. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Harry said. I nodded.

I was the first to put out my wings. Fang and Gazzy were next, then Angel, and finally Iggy. "We were created in a lab in California, called the School. We were made with ninety-eight percent human DNA, two percent avian. As you can see, that two-percent has had a big impact on our lives. Four years ago, a scientist, Jeb, broke us out of there, freeing us from them. But only for four years. Jeb went missing two years after our escape, and we all thought that he was dead. One day Erasers, the other successful cross projects, found us and came after us. They are the same as us, only with two-percent canine DNA. They're all dead now, including my younger half-brother Ari. You remember that day? The day I had the nightmare that woke everyone up?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded, she didn't seemed fazed by the idea of us with wings, even if she was starring right at it. "I was so tired that day. You started yelling in your sleep and nobody could wake you up."

"I was reliving Ari's death, in a strange way. We hadn't even known that we were related, until Jeb told me he was my father right before he died. Jeb was actually alive, just so you know. You see we are all built with expiration dates, we know when they're getting close because the date will appear on the back of our necks. Ari's just happened to be during a battle... and he died in my arms. Now, we've been traveling the world a little. Sometimes stopping to visit my mom and half-sister Ella. Enjoying chocolate chip cookies. But, people are still trying to kill us. We have no idea how we ever got into this mess of magic, so, if you want to know how we have magical abilities, don't ask us."

Hermione blinked, and nodded, getting the basic picture. Harry looked smug, he'd proven that he was right. Ron looked as though he may faint.

"Can you... fly?" Ron asked.

I looked to the flock. "How about we show you?" I asked, looking up. I tapped the back of Iggy's hand, signaling our direction. He nodded. We started flapping our wings, we rose a little, and then dove back down, picking up the four as we swooped back up. Angel and Gazzy held Hermione by her arms. Iggy was holding Luna. Fang had Ron. I had Harry. We took off, heading higher and higher. We broke through some branches, and came up above the tree tops. We quickly started flying. Ron was shouting in amazement, I noticed the grimace of displeasure on Fang's face. Harry was whooping loudly, and Hermione was screaming.

"Look! Maybe you should let me down, I don't really like flying," she begged. We laughed.

"Come on, let's show them my special ability," I laughed. "Hold on Harry." My extreme speed kicked in, Harry screamed. The wind was pulled the hair out of my face, and before we knew it, we were about two hundred yards away. I pulled up, flying higher and higher. The flock followed. When we were high enough, we all nodded to each other. We snapped our wings back in, and dive-bombed the dark forest. The four screamed, but before we hit the tree tops, we snapped them out again, and moved up. The four panted their sighs, obviously pleased that we didn't just fall into the dark forest. Quickly we started back to the little grove. We placed them down gently, before finally stopping ourselves, and putting our wings back in.

"I haven't flown in forever, that felt great," I sighed, rolling my shoulders.

"I know," Fang nodded.

"And what do you nine think you are doing in here!"

We jumped, and turned to look. Professor McGonagall stood there. "Students are banned from ever entering the Forbidden Forest!"

"We have Professor Dumbledore's permission," I replied sharply. There was no way she was going to stop us from flying.

"But not those four," McGonagall replied. I frowned.

"They're with us," I explained. "As long as they are with us, they're safe. No flyboys or anything those crazy scientists cook up are going to get us."

"I'm sorry Miss Ride, but there are more dangers in this forest than you could even think. I'll let you off with a warning, just this once. You are no longer allowed in the Forbidden Forest, starting now."

"But where are we supposed to fly now?" I asked. "That's why the Headmaster lets us in here. So we can fly." My hand turned into a fist, I almost punched her, but Fang grabbed my arm, holding me back.

McGonagall looked to all of us, she seemed rather irritated. "Angel, mind lending one of your powers?" I said, looking to the little girl. She nodded eagerly, and looked to McGonagall with big eyes.

McGonagall seemed to go rigid for a moment, before speaking. "Never-mind, of course you can fly in here. If you have the headmaster's permission, then you have my permission." She started to walk away. We watched as she went back to the castle, I looked to Angel.

"Thanks Angel," I smiled.

"How did you do that!?" Ron blurted out.

"Uh... We all have certain... powers," I said slowly. "I can fly at extreme speeds, and breath underwater. Fang, if he stands still long enough, can disappear into the surroundings, like a chameleon. Iggy can identify colors, identify others by their fingerprints, even better hearing than us, and he can see things when the background is entirely white. Nudge can attract metal at will, and communicate with computers, or something like that. She's our computer hacker, does that work? Anyways, Gazzy here can-"

"-mimic anyone, anytime, anywhere."

I looked to Gazzy, he was smirking. "Yes, he can mimic anyone, along with throwing his voice. And then there's the whole 'mushroom' cloud that he can whip up... Anyways, then there's Angel. And well, she's just filled with it. Mind reading, mind influencing, - as you saw with McGonagall - she can breathe underwater, talk to fish, did you discover anything else?"

"I can change my appearance," she smiled. Suddenly, her beautiful blonde hair turned black, just to return to the original blonde a few seconds later.

"As you can see, she's a very special six year-old," I sighed.

"That's insane," Ron managed to choke out.

"And now that you know, you're all in danger," I said. "Because whenever we make friends, they can end up in the line of fire. Like my mom and half-sister Ella. You four are in danger now, so, just keep low. And if we don't talk to you very-"

"Hey, if they know, then we should be allowed to talk to them. I mean, I talk to Luna all the time! She's never been hurt," Iggy pointed out.

"But you're blind and need her," I argued.

"No, it's because he's my friend, and I want to help him," Luna said, her voice airy and calm.

"Alright," I sighed. I looked to the castle. "Come on, we might as well go and eat before breakfast is over."

"Finally!" Ron groaned. "I'm starving!"


	18. Beauxbatons Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Note:**

Alright, so probably a lot of you wonder why I don't really update, two reasons come to mind when I try and answer this:

1. I'm a drama geek. I devote most of my life to the stage. **Ex.** For the last **_few weeks _**I've been giving all my time to putting on Annie Jr. But now it's over and I'm starting... High School. No, not a musical, couldn't pay me to do that, the actually thing that most people in America go to between the ages of 14-18.

2. I'm lazy and procrastinate. Yes, that's right. I'm just like most teenage girls in America *gasp*. I'll say, yeah, I'll do that in a minute, then I won't remember or something comes up, blah blah blah. Yay procrastination! Or, in your case, it's probably a boo...

Anyway, on to a Nudge chapter!

* * *

"Oh you're going to love it!" Fleur continued. I looked to her, my eyes wide with amazement. Sometimes I really couldn't believe all the things she told me about Beauxbatons. Singing wood nymphs, never-melting ice at Christmas, it all sounded so beautiful.

We were sitting in Fleur's room with our friends, and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, who seemed more attached to her sister since the second task. I felt more welcomed here than I usually did at Hogwarts.

"Fleur, shouldn't you be practicing?" Gabrielle asked, looking to her older sister with wide eyes. "What if you have to leave the contest again? I don't want you to lose."

"I 'ave plenty of time," Fleur said, looking to her sister. "And bezides, there eez little way I'll win now." She looked to the ground. "I'm in last place, and if they add points at the end, then I'm sure to lose." The room went into a strange quiet. We knew that it was true. It would be so hard for her to win now, and none of us really wanted to accept it. "Unless..." The group looked to me, each with a smirk on their face.

"Uh... What?" I asked, not understanding. Then, something clicked in the back of my mind. They didn't really think that- "No, I'm not going to get Max to fail!"

"I thought you wanted to be a Beauxbatons student, you need to go all out," one of the girls, Alexis, snapped. I looked to them, surprised. They had to be joking, right? They weren't really thinking about using me, were they? Weren't they my friends? They wouldn't make me do this, would they?

"But, Max is one of my best friends, and family, I couldn't-"

"You 'aven't talked to her in almost a month," the second girl, Rene, said. "She's not much of a friend."

"Do you want to be a Beauxbaton, or don't you?" Fluer said.

I looked to them, my eyes wide. I slowly nodded. "But- I can't. She trusts me!"

"You can't 'ave close relationships with somebody who'll live far away from you," Fluer said. "Now, what do you want Nudge? Do you want to be in a nice school where everyone will accept you, or do you want to live a beautiful outcast the rest of your life?"

I looked to the ground, and thought for a moment.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked, feeling something shatter in my heart. I had to do this. I had to betray her.

"We need you to fool her, tell 'er to trust me so I can take her out early in the competition. It'll be easy to get the boys out probably," Fluer said. "I mean, I am a quarter Veela, so I'll get her male companions to trust me if I must first." Alexis, Rene, and Gabrielle nodded, as if used to her plan by now. "We'll pretend that she's our friend, so she'll trust me."

"She's not one to trust people very easily," I explained, looking away.

"Okay then, just get 'er to talk to me," Fluer shrugged. "I know a potion and spell that can make her trust me. I'm a witch after all."

I looked away, and closed my eyes, and nodded slowly. "Okay," I whispered. Fluer nodded, and watched as I walked out of the room. I couldn't believe I was really going to do this. I ran out to the castle grounds and looked around. Knowing Max she would probably be anywhere Angel was, especially since it was a Saturday. I started running to their cottage, thinking things over in my head. Was I really about to do this, I felt so bad. Soon enough, I reached the door, and knocked on it. Gazzy answered.

"Nudge!" he cried, looking at me. His eyes were large with surprise.

"Hey Gazzy," I said. I looked into the cottage. Everyone was there, including the non-winged everyone. Max was standing, looking at me with a fierce gaze.

"Hi," I said, shyly. I cleared my mind when I noticed Angel. Though, she was so surprised I didn't think she would read my mind. "Um, Max, can I talk to you?"

Max nodded, and walked outside with me. "I'm sorry," I said. "I- I was hoping you would come with me, just for a few minutes. Fluer wanted to tell you something about the third task." I thought quickly, "She says that girls should stay together."

"Really?" Max asked.

"She says it's two girls against three boys, she needs somebody on the inside that she can trust."

Max nodded. "I'll think about it, okay?" I didn't like her tone of voice. I felt like she didn't believe me. I nodded. "If you want to talk to her, just talk to me, okay? I'll bring you straight to her." I started to walk away, feeling terrible. Soon enough, I started walking faster and faster, until I was practically running toward Fleur. I couldn't believe it. I was betraying the person who I'd known and trusted for so long. I started running through the few halls until I reached Fleur's room. I stopped outside when I heard voices. They were speaking in French, but I could understand some of what they were saying.

"I feel bad... tricking Nudge," Fluer said. "She... trust me."

"...Closer to winning," I heard Rene said.

"I can't believe... she believes she'll be accepted," Alexis said.

"I know," Fluer said. "...Poor girl."

I froze. They were lying. I _would_ be accepted. The _promised_!

I couldn't stand this any longer. I started sprinting away, getting tired really fast. I ran back to the cottage and opened the door. When I opened it, Max, Iggy, Fang, Angel, and Gazzy were standing, like they were ready to fight, blocking Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron, who were fumbling for their wands. "Nudge, what's wrong?" Max said, breaking her stance. She had seen my tears, and was walking over to me. Angel followed.

"They were using me," I cried. "Fleur and everyone. They just wanted to use me to get to you so that she could win. I'm so stupid!"

"Oh, great, more girl problems," I heard Gazzy moan. This earned him a glance from most of the girls, but I didn't, I was running to Max.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should have listened to you."

"It's okay Nudge."

"Welcome back Nudge!"

"So you're the one we hear so much about."

"It's nice to meet you."

I was home.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. We all turned around. This time, Luna was closest to the door and opened it. There stood Fleur, Alexis, and Rene.

"What do you want?" I asked, intentionally making my voice cold.

The three seemed surprised by my tone. "We just wanted to know why you didn't come back," Fleur said.

"I did, then I heard you talking about how you tricked me, how you were using me for the competition! How I wouldn't even be accepted at Beauxbatons!" I yelled at them, my face growing hot with anger.

"You 'eard that?" Rene asked. I nodded fiercely.

"Okay, the truth is we did use you," Fleur said. "When I first met you, I recognized you as one of Max's friends. I thought I could use you to get close to Max to possibly fool her, okay?"

"So you did lie to me," Nudge said. "And I thought you were my friend."

"I believe you've overstayed your welcome," Luna said, her voice still calm and airy, though it was slightly tense. She closed the door, and then looked over to us. "I think that went over nicely. So, Nudge, what do your wings look like?"

"Wings?" I asked, shifting my shoulders gently.

"They know," Max nodded. I tore off my jacket, where my normal shirt was, and gently took out one of my wings.

Luna gently started to touch them. "It's a shame none of you have black raven-like wings," she said.

* * *

Rene, Fleur, and Alexis looked to each other. "Wings?" Fleur said in French. The three had been listening to their conversation.

"Well, this makes things much more interesting, right Fleur?" Rene said.

"Very," Fleur said, nodding. "Come, we have to go tell Gabrielle, Damsella, and Angelica, I have an idea."

Alexis and Rene nodded, and quickly started back to Fleur's room.

* * *

*Paces around in front of computer.*

Okay, I admit this wasn't my... best chapter ever. And I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed in it. I know I am. I didn't exactly know how to write this one out, but I really wanted to do one with Nudge since I felt that I haven't done one in a while. I'm disappointed and annoyed with the chapter, but I don't know what else to say. I didn't know what else to write, so I feel it's to short, and I wasn't sure that I should get Nudge to join back up with them yet. And I don't want you guys/gals mad at me.

(Okay, I haven't updated in like five months, so that's hard for you peoples NOT to be mad at me.)

Uh... So, that's how I feel about this.

And thanks to all those people who are withstanding my random updates.

You're all awesome.

Oh, and I have a DeviantArt page now, look at my profile for more information. I'm going to post up some pictures later today. I may/may not do some pictures for this story, and if I do... I can't draw wings.

Ah well... That's all.

Please don't hate me.

*Hides in pillow fort with spoon in hand.*

Just in case.


	19. The Riddling Third Task

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own MR or HP

* * *

**Note:**

Okay, I seriously have no idea what to put for this chapter... I know there are probably more events that I could put in, but I don't think that Max (and the rest of the flock) needs to get associated with them because she probably wouldn't be there, and Harry and the gang didn't want them interfering or something like that. In other words: I'm winging it. Heh, get it? Winging it? As in the flock has wings, and most of Harry's plans are... Yeah I suck at jokes.

* * *

So much had happened to fast. The day Nudge had returned, Krum and a man called Crouch had been attacked. Then Harry had freaked out in the middle of Divination. He wouldn't tell the the flock and I why, but I had the feeling that Hermione and Ron knew. I didn't blame him entirely. We weren't the best of friends. We each had very different pasts, most of which we haven't fully explained to the other. They definitely have some holes they didn't bother to fill, as did we.

We stood, lined up, ready to go into our final task. A maze.

I felt uncomfortable, remembering those awful times back at the School. The mazes they would have us run over and over again. Burning us, hurting us when we stopped. We ran until we were out of breath. Just like lab rats. Then again, I suppose to them we were lab rats. We were just dumb experiments.

Dumbledore was saying something, sounding important. His voice was only in the back of my mind though. I looked to the other four competitors. Fluer's eyes kept shifting from me to the crowd, she was scanning it probably for her friends and sister. Krum's eyes were dark and clouded over in thought. Cedric looked like he was about to sweat bullets. Harry looked to me for a second and we exchanged a quick glance. I nodded firmly, he nodded, but he was practically shaking. I turned, and looked through the audience.

There were a lot of signs for Harry, Cedric, Fluer, and Krum. There were maybe four for me, three excluding the one that said that I sucked. "...When the cannon goes Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter will enter the maze and-"

_BOOM!_

It was almost deafening as the cannon went off. Cedric and Harry looked to each other, and then started to move forward. I watched as the maze closed in on them, and I couldn't suppress a small gulp as I thought of the maze. Hopefully they wouldn't have anything that would hurt us if we stopped. Not like most of the mazes I've been through.

_I told you not to do this Max._

My eyes snapped open, alert. The voice was talking to me? For the first time in months? Now?

_'Glad to know you haven't forgotten about me,'_ I thought bitterly.

_Max, this isn't a time to joke around, this is why I said you shouldn't be here._

_'You're a little late, aren't you?'_

_Just don't finish the maze._

_'Wh-'_

"And now Mr. Krum will start!" Dumbledore called out, interrupting my thoughts. I watched as Krum walked up to the new entrance to the maze, and walked in. Again, the maze swallowed him whole.

_'Now then, what were you saying?'_

_Just don't finish the maze, _it repeated. I let out a soft sigh, why was this thing always so confusing?

_'Isn't that the point though?'_

_Do you really want eternal glory?_

I thought for a moment,_ 'No. Not really.'_

Again, Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts. "And now Miss Ride shall enter the maze." I nodded to myself, and walked to the entrance. I took one last glance back, and saw the flock waving at my nervously, along with Ron and Hermione. I nodded to them, and walked forward. The maze quickly swallowed me, and I was shrouded in darkness. I looked around, trying to figure things right. '_So, are you going to help me?'_

There was no reply, which didn't surprise me. I started walking forward. I might as well get lost in this maze. I started walking through the maze, looking around. The walls were to close together so there was no way I was going to be able to fly away. I grabbed my wand, and muttered, "Lumos." This offered some light to the unlimited vision. I continued to walk pointlessly through the maze. I wandered through aimlessly, it was so dark and the maze and the rustling wasn't helping.

I turned a corner, and found a strange lion-like female creature looking to me. I felt my insides twist. If that wasn't something from the School, but then again I wasn't in a normal place. I'd seen things that I thought I'd only see in the school. I bit back the feeling to ask her if she really did come from the school.

"You're very near your goal miss," she whispered. She didn't seem like she was in pain from anything. I starred at her for a moment, but didn't move. When I didn't do anything, she continued, "You can get to your goal the quickest by going behind me. You just need to answer a riddle. Get it right: go ahead, get it wrong: I attack, just walk away: I'll do nothing."

"Sure, let's hear the riddle," I said, sighing. I wasn't the best with these things, but I might as well.

_"As I was going to St. Ives,_  
_I met a man with seven wives,_  
_Each had seven sacks,_  
_Each sack had seven cats,_  
_each cat had seven kits,_  
_Kits, cats, sacks, and wives,_  
_how many were going to St. Ives?"_

Was she kidding? She wanted me to do math? "Okay, give me a second," I muttered. I bent down, and started writing in the dirt with my wand. "So it's one man, and he had seven wives. So eight, and then seven times seven would be..." I held my head, getting a headache. "Mind repeating it one more time?"

The female creature nodded, and repeated the riddle again.

"So, I was going... and then there was a man- But wait, was the man and all of those people going to St. Ives too?" I looked to the creature, but she only smiled, as if I had just said the answer out loud, but didn't know it. I smirked. How I wish I could read minds.

"Okay, so if all those people weren't going to St. Ives, but I was so... One. One person was going to St. Ives."

The creature smiled once again. "Final answer?" I nodded, gripping my wand a little tighter.

"Correct," she nodded, and moved out of the way. I smirked, and walked past her, not glancing back.

Soon enough I felt like I was getting closer to the center, I started to hear footsteps. I looked over, and saw Harry running toward me.

"Max," he panted.

"Harry," I nodded. "What are you running from?"

"Nothing, I'm trying to beat the rest," Harry replied, though I didn't believe him. He gave a worried glance over his shoulder, and then back to me. "Come on, I think the cup is this way." He started jogging again. I walked behind him. I quickly lost him. I started walking through the maze again, not really knowing what to do. I didn't want to win, I couldn't risk the flock getting well known. There was another pair of feet running toward me. The opposite way of where Harry had just come from. I turned, Krum was running straight toward me, wand out.

He let out a grunt, and said something in a foreign language. Before I could do anything, a red light flew out toward me. I immediately jumped out of the way, pressing myself hard against the bushes. I felt a branch pressing hard against my arm, and I felt it dug into my skin a little, but it was better than being hit by whatever that was. Krum shouted something again, but I couldn't really care at this point.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted, pointing my wand at him. His wand was knocked out of the way. I knew it wouldn't last long, but at this point it was my best bet. I knew I couldn't punch the guy out. He had the upper edge with a better knowledge on how to use a wand.

Only about a minute of running and I started to hear the footsteps again. I was starting to sprint, and my lungs were just starting to ache. Again, this wasn't much of a problem. I was used to these kind of extremes, running up the stairs in Hogwarts had only helped with this a little. He was going to catch up. How was he faster than me? Then again, I had heard he was some famous sports player.

I started twisting through the maze, hoping to lose him. After a while, I stopped hearing his footsteps. I started walking around, trying to calm myself. This was terrible. First I was attacked by Foreign Guy and now I was even more lost now. Then again, this was a maze. I started walking around, bored. How much longer until this was over? Couldn't Harry, Cedric, Fleur, or Krum win already?

Suddenly, something exploded into the air. I looked up, giant red sparks were starting to fall. As I was wondering who had given in, I heard the breeze. I turned around, to find that there were dozens of branches moving wildly. I watched, as the breeze started to reach me. The sparks were across the maze, how could it be so close to me. Natural instinct threw in, fight or flee. In this case, the breeze looked to strong for me to even fly against it, even if my wings could fit in the space. So, I fled.

I started running again, trying to get away from the strong winds. As I ran, I ran into Harry and Cedric. They were in front of me by a few feet. I started sprinting, trying to get as far away from it as possible. "Don't suppose you know a spell?" I asked, looking to the two boys, and then back behind me.

"Can't you just fly?" Harry retorted.

"Walls, limited space, no room," I replied, starting to breathe a little harder. As we rounded a corner, we could make out the faintest blue glow way in front of us. The three of us looked, and started running. I had the feeling it was the cup, and it looked like there was enough space for me to be able to fly out of this maze. We came out into the clearing. The cup was in front of us. "One of you take it, I don't want it," I said immediately.

"She's right, Cedric, you take it," Harry said, motioning for him to grab it, looking like he didn't want anything to do with the cup.

"No, you saved me back there Harry, you take it," Cedric said, taking a glance back at the wind. I felt myself becoming agitated. If they didn't hurry I would take the cup just to get this over with.

"Both of you take it," I snapped, glancing over my shoulder. It seemed the winds had become more furious, and were now tossing and throwing the branches around. We watched as some of the walls started to combine, making it impossible to escape any other way. What was happening?

"You too Max," Harry said, his eyes shifting around nervously from either side of the walls.

"No, I don't want eternal glory," I replied. I almost took a step back, and then remembered that if I did, that wind would make a salad out of me.

The winds had surrounded us almost entirely now. It felt like it was circling us, almost like we were in an eye of a tornado or hurricane. The three of us looked around, there was no chance I was going to be able to fly away in this wind. I looked from Cedric to Harry, who looked back to me in turn. "On three then," Harry said.

"One," Cedric counted.

"Two," I followed, sticking out my hand.

_No!_ I heard the voice shout as I started to reach my hand out.

"Three!" Harry shouted, and the three of us shot our hands out for the cup. The second we touched the cup, I felt something inside of me twist. It felt like I was being tossed around, and flown around the room without my wings being needed. The three of us screamed, and then landed with a hard _thump_ on the ground.

* * *

Sorry that this was a little short. And I know that I kinda jumped, but I didn't really know what else to put. I might go back after the story is done, and add a chapter possibly maybe if I ever feel like it. If I do, I'll probably do it before I put up the next chapter. If there was anything you people really want to see or something, I guess I could try.

Oh, and did I forget something... HARRY POTTER COMES OUT TODAY! And I would go, if my parents weren't really mean and they would let me go out on a school night. -.-'


	20. Blood of the Enemy

**Disclaimer:**

How many times must I say it? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR MAXIMUM RIDE!

* * *

**I'M A BAD PERSON, I REALIZE THIS!**

The reason I haven't updated in forever was because I had serious writers block. I had a chapter ready since January, but HATED it. I couldn't stand it actually being a part of the story, and decided to put off the entire story UNTIL I found a better way to write the chapter. I finally had to figure out WHY Max's name was put in the cup, and all of the stuff I had told myself "Oh, I can wait until later to figure that out." -.- So, last night, I had an epiphany as I was in a terrible insomnia-like state. I found the reason for which I searched a year for. It was like coming upon the question, and knowing the answer! Everything suddenly became clear! And that's why it took me a year to write this. Because Writer's Block is a **_[censored_****_]_**. I know this is probably not a valid excuse, but I really didn't like the chapter and I feel really bad about it taking this long. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, I just wanted you all to know.

So, how's everyone's year been?

* * *

I was laying flat on my stomach, and everything ached. I groaned, getting into a sitting position. My head was still spinning, and I felt like lunch was getting ready to come back up. Tenderly, I touched my temples, and waited a moment to come back down to Earth. "Max? Cedric? Are you okay?" Harry's voice asked. I looked around, and spotted both boys a few feet away from me. Harry was in a low crouch, looking around. Cedric was already on his feet. I looked around for the trophy, which was several yards away.

"Fine," I muttered. I looked around, trying to find out where we were. Just by turning my head a little, it was obvious that we were in a graveyard. Behind us was a statue of an angel, irony at its finest. In front of us a cauldron. That's when I heard it, footsteps, coming from somewhere other than near us. "Come on," I hissed, grabbing Cedric's arm and pulling him toward me. I gave a glance at Harry, who had been reading a tombstone and now looked in what may as well have been fear, and he followed our lead while adjusting his glasses - or maybe touching his forehead? He hissed in what may have been pain or agony. We quickly scrambled, and then crouched behind tombstones that probably would protect us, but hopefully the darkness would keep us hidden long enough.

"What is it?" Harry whispered.

"Somebody's coming," I answered, trying to look around. It was dark, but not unbearably. I poked my head out from behind the grave, and looked. In the distance, I could see a man walking toward us. Short and plump, who almost reminded me of a rat. He was holding something that looked like a human head. Even by my standards, this was getting a little to freaking. "One man," I reported softly. "Holding something that looks like a head. And... I think the thing just blinked. Yeah, the head is still alive. Crazy enough." I wished that Angel was here. It would definitely help out about now.

"Th-There's an extra," a voice stuttered. He was definitely afraid, though of what I really wasn't sure of why.

"Then kill the spare," a second voice hissed. This one was terrible, and sent a shiver up my spine. I peaked out from behind the tomb, keeping my breath steady. I could see only one person, he was looking in the opposite direction. Cedric looked about ready to stand up and fight, but I grabbed his arm and yanked him, giving him a look saying, _"Are you stupid? Or just have a death wish?"_

Harry had moved over to Cedric and I so that we were behind three tombs in a row. "Do you know this guy Harry?" I whispered.

Harry looked out nervously, and immediately drew back. There was something I recognized in his eyes though. A fire, angry, one that made me wonder the history between the two. "Yeah," he answered. "Peter Pettigrew... He, well- he's pretty pathetic alone..." His hands roamed over his scar for a moment, he then he nearly doubled-over in pain.

"Harry?" Cedric sputtered, his eyes widening. I continued to hold him down so he wouldn't move. There was no need to get ourselves caught, and Harry was doing his best to stay quiet already. There was a random roar, and light flooded around us, the fire under the cauldron had started. We clung to the shadows.

"No," he answered. I looked back again, to see what this Pettigrew guy was doing. Almost the second I did, I looked him straight in the eye.

He pointed his wand and a red light burst out. I jumped back, landing against a second tomb and hitting my back hard against the cross of stone. I let out a gasp, and the others realized that we had been spotted. The footsteps were no longer walking, but running.

Harry cried, "Get back to the Portkey!" Standing up, he and Cedric were sprinting, but I felt frozen. I couldn't move from the pain in my back, but still tried to anyways. I had never felt so useless before, and there was a sharp pain in my wing.

Wasn't it bad enough that I couldn't fight, now I could barely move as well? If this guy didn't kill me first, I was sure that I would have died of embarrassment right there. Harry and Cedric almost immediately realized that I wasn't with them, and they turned back, ducking under the tombs to try and reach me as the man slung curses - most seemed toward Cedric. I wondered why he hadn't killed me yet, I was laying there like a pig for slaughter and this Pettigrew guy hadn't killed me. Had he forgotten me? I could barely move my wing from my fall, and I doubted that I would have been able to fly and just carry the two to the Portkey - or anywhere else if that was what it came to.

Just as I was able to move, Harry reached me, Cedric about two yards behind him.

Then, just as I was able to get to me feet, I felt something hit me in the back. I had no time to react, my body seized up and I couldn't do anything except fall forward. At the same time, Cedric looked back to me and I saw a green light hit him square in the chest. I landed on my face, and warm blood spurted from my nose. Why was I so useless!

"Cedric!" Harry cried, and then I saw him seize up to. He rose though, and floated to the statue that held him as it's prisoner. A moment later I felt myself rise as well, and the statue opened its other arm. I was held prisoner by another winged being. This was just perfect.

The second voice then hissed, "Do it! Now!"

We watched, as Pettigrew dropped what looked to be the body of a starving child into the cauldron. He turned, and pointed his wand toward the grave and from below us a bone rose. "Bone, of the father. Unwillingly, given," he stuttered. The bone burst into flames and dropped into the pot. He then put back his wand, and brought out a knife. This was a new one. "Flesh, of a servant, willingly sacrificed." He looked away and I wished that I could have too. In one swift motion the knife came down and his right hand was gone.

His beady eyes then turned to us, "Blood, of the enemy," he moved to Harry. The knife purged deep into his right arm and the knife came back tainted by Harry. "Forcibly taken." Harry cried out, then he turned to me. He didn't stop screaming, and I could almost imagine the pain he must have been suffering. Instead of cutting me though, he simply placed the knife under my frozen nose, and let it spill out. Why did he need _my_ blood? Why was _I_ the enemy?

Moving back to the cauldron, he began shaking our merging blood into the cauldron saying, "The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!"

I knew that it wasn't good. The man Harry had told us about, this Voldamor guy. From hearing Harry's tales, he didn't get the name for doing charity work. Harry screamed in agonizing pain, in my ear no less, that made me want to wince. Still though, I was frozen. What had the man done to me?

Pettigrew ran as fire poured from the liquid in the cauldron. A bubbling mass protruded, and never before had I wanted to runaway so badly. The form oozed and shifted, until it somewhat resembled a nose-less human. Slits for eyes, and pale as the moon. Bald as could be, I was just glad that he was clothed. He felt himself over, as if making sure he was human again. Pettigrew returned. The man slowly wandered over to the stuttering jerk, and simply hissed, "My wand, Wormtail."

Boney fingers rose to meet it, and he held it so tenderly in his hands for a moment. "Hold out your arm, Wormtail," the man ordered. Pettigrew looked thankful for a moment. He held out his missing hand just for this Dark Lord guy to snap, "The other one arm, Wormtail."

Wormtail obeyed, and the man placed his wand on his forearm. The clouds seemed to twist out of their already dark shape, and a skull appeared. Cracking its mouth opened, a snake began to twist.

Harry was freaking out as dark shapes began to fall to the Earth. A small force, probably more of this guy's lackeys. Voldemort began to talk, and I didn't understand half of what he had been saying. After a moment, we watched as Wormtail grew a silver arm, and then he turned to Cedric. "Such a handsome boy," he said, carefully putting his hand to his face.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Harry shouted in rage, as he continued to struggle against the angel's tight hold.

He turned, and started to move toward us. I wish I could have kicked Harry, it was better when he had been ignoring us. "Ah, Harry, I almost forgot you were there. And you, Miss Ride. How very ungentlemanly of me, forgetting that we have a lady in our presence." Chuckles spread out over the men. If I could move he would have had spit right in the middle of his face. "You two, are standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, Mr. Potter, but word is out that you're almost as famous as me. Unlike Miss Ride here. Has anybody heard of her?"

One man stood forward, I had forgotten his name though. He had long, platinum blond hair that hung to his shoulder. "My son, my Lord," he said, "Has mentioned her several times. A nuisance."

The snake-like man turned to him and said, "Lucius, you seem to not know of Miss Ride's great importance. You see, she is not human, like the rest of us. She barely qualifies to have even a vein of magic in her blood." The group looked around curiously, confused by their master's words. "You see, she is not fully human... She is part bird." There seemed to be nervous snickering among the crowd, as if they didn't believe him.

"They don't believe you Miss Ride, would you like to... Show them?" He swished his wand, and whatever had had its hold on me was gone. I wasn't able to relax for a second though, for a green light erupted from the tip of his wand, and a voice filled my head seconds later. Not _my_ voice, a different one.

_Spread your wings. Fly._

I was in my own world for that one moment. I very nearly forgot about where I was. That was what I wanted more than anything, to get away. Everything that I had been taught about this curse was forgotten, and in that one second, that one second that I thought about obeying I felt my wings emerge from my back. One hit Harry quite hard in the face by the feel of it.

Gasps rang out from around me, but I still floated in that world, dazed and confused I tried to pull myself back to the one place I hated at the moment: Earth.

_Wings back._

I didn't have to be told that twice - Harry looked uncomfortable after all. A moment later, the sensation was lifted, and I was left to struggle along with Harry against the stone.

"Yes, with such a small change to her system she became strange. A muggle, who now lives among those of pure-blood. Not only that, she is an animal. She is the symbol of all that are filthy, animals. Muggles."

"Yet you took my blood," I spat back, glaring at him dead on.

The people seemed nervous about this fact. "True, but do you know why?" I didn't answer, I just stared back at him.

"Because, just like poor Harry here, who was protected, so were you. Harry, your filthy mudblood of a mother, dying to protect you. Giving you a protection, that I could not fight against. Love. Lily Potter's love is the only thing that saved you that night, an old magic that I didn't foresee. But now Harry, with your blood within me, I too have that love. I have that protection, so now, not only do I have a magical protection about me, but..." He practically ran forward, and just touched Harry's face with both of his hands. Harry screamed in unbearable agony. "I can touch you."

When he pulled away, Harry was left nearly in tears in pain. I glared back at him, "What about me? As you said, I'm a muggle. Why would you need my blood?"

Voldemort simply looked over me and said, "Because Miss Ride, you had something that made you... exceptional. Your eyes. Your flight."

"A two percent DNA change, will that really help you in the long run? Do you have wings-"

"No," he snapped, grabbing my mouth to silence me. He puckered my lips with his boney, cold, dead-like hands and held me there for a long time. I was scared, but I wouldn't show that to him. There was more to lose than my life right now. I couldn't think of how the Flock would deal with me gone. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Total, Fang? What would happen to my family if I showed him this fear?

He gave a toothy smile and said, "But, you have senses that even magic couldn't have put into you for more than a few minutes. A vision, that stretches far beyond what you should. Regeneration, that even counters that of magical use. Senses beyond belief that magic could only give you for a limited amount of time you have with you at all moments. Not to mention... a voice inside your head." For a moment I let myself wonder why he hadn't chosen the girl who won the lottery with mutations, but didn't say anything.

I wanted to know how he knew about that, how he had even the slightest clue of what I knew. "Why me though?"

He smiled again, "Because, you were the least talented in magic. Besides, did I want to risk becoming blind because of that pathetic child in your group?"

I swung out a foot that missed, "Don't. Say. That."

He only laughed, "Now, as I was saying. These powers that you naturally have, there must be more that you probably don't know about. But, I'll find them out before you. In due time. Just a few drops, who knew?"

He pulled away at a speed that I had only seen the Flock and I achieve. Crap. We were released, and fell to the ground. For once, I relished the Earth, and almost didn't want to get up. Then, I felt something pull me to my feet. "A duel, why not?" he asked.

I was pretty sure he didn't mean a duel like the ones we practiced at school. He meant a duel to the death. "Ladies first, right Miss Ride?"

"No!" Harry cried. "It's me you want."

"If you insist then, Potter," he cried. The two did an awkward bow, and the next second a green and red light collided in midair. Fighting against each other, I admit I stood practically frozen behind Harry. Suddenly, a white, airy substance started to swirl around. We, the lackeys and I, watched in silence as forms appeared.

First there was Cedric, then an woman I'd never seen, an old man who cheered for Harry, and then two at the same time. A man and a woman, who carefully held Harry in their arms, almost like they were cradling him. It was the man who spoke first. "Harry, when the connection is broken you must get to the Portkey." Harry looked at the man as if he and the woman were the only things in the world. "We can linger for a moment to give you some time, but only a moment. Do you understand?"

Then Cedric spoke, "Harry, Max, take my body back to my father?" Harry and I nodded numbly to him, and then it was the woman's turn to speak.

"Sweetheart," she seemed pained by the words as she spoke it, as if she wanted to wait longer, "You're ready. Let go. Let go!" she cried, and then Harry broke the chain and the ghosts threw themselves to Voldemort as Harry and I ran to Cedric's body.

He then sent out his wand and screamed, "Accio portkey!" The cup flew to us. I held onto Harry, who grabbed Cedric. A howl from Voldemort sounded, and the next thing I knew we were sitting in the grass at Hogwarts. A band playing to cheer the winner, and Harry was crying. I fell away, and sat back, overwhelmed by what was going on. My eyes scanned the crowd, until I saw the Flock that was cheering along with the rest of them. (Or at least Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and Nudge were. Fang was just standing there with a rare smile on his face.) Then, there was a scream.

The realization that Cedric was dead spread like a wave, and suddenly we were being tossed around. Harry was crying, teachers and staff were running around trying to figure out what had happened. A man, who I assumed was Cedric's father, was cradling the dead boy. The Flock, Luna, Hermione, and Ron were trying to fight their way through the crowd toward us.

I didn't realize that I was practically being dragged away. Professor Moody was leading us through the halls, and my mind was spinning. The image of Cedric's father holding him burning in my mind and I could only think of one thing: was that how I had looked when Ari died?

* * *

Somebody is going to shoot me, aren't they? -.-

Please review, despite me not writing, I do read every review and they make me smile. :)

(And trust me, you'll thank me that it came out like this rather than the first one. The other one... I might just make a bonus chapter at the end of all of this, just to show everyone how terrible it was.)


	21. The New Voice

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own dis.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Professor Moody continued to practically carry us. Harry had gone silent from shock, and we were led through the ever winding cases of Hogwarts. Everything felt numb, I could barely feel my feet slowly take one step. Memories continued to sweep through my mind, Ari, Cedric and his father, back to Ari. I wanted to just push everything from my mind.

We eventually reached Moody's classroom, and everything seemed darker. The room that I had sat in all year, something was off. It didn't seem familiar, like it was the first time I'd ever walked into it before. He moved us to some chairs, Harry looked almost dead as he leaned forward. Cuts and forming bruises littered his arms and face. I probably didn't look much better in my own chair. I was, at least, probably a little more aware.

I felt almost sick, was I really that used to death?

"What happened?" he asked roughly after he had closed the door.

"The cup was a portkey," Harry immediately coughed out. "We were at a graveyard. Voldemort was there..." He seemed at a loss for words, and I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I heard somebody," I muttered. Moody's eyes darted toward me. I felt something drop in the pit of my stomach, I had to be right. Something was wrong. Sure, the guy was always off, but there was something more. Something horribly familiar. I narrowed my eyes, and decided that it would be best to stay no more.

Harry found his voice and continued, "We started running. Cedric... He killed him... Then..."

"Then what?"

"He took our blood," he finally choked out.

"Did he forgive them?" Moody demanded.

"Who?" I asked. Something was wrong. Definitely, horribly wrong.

His gaze flitted between the two of us, as if we were missing something. "The Death Eaters. Did he forgive them?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Did he forgive the Death Eaters who didn't look for him? The ones who were too cowardly, with no loyalty, who didn't even go to Azkaban for him. Did he forgive them?"

I stood, my legs still feeling weak.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

Moody looked dumbfounded for a moment, then the door opened. The sound was like an explosion, as people raced in. "Harry, Max! Get away from him!"

I didn't need to be told twice. Old feelings of fight or flight kicked in, and I ran for the door, grabbing Harry's arm to pull him away. When we got behind the people, one of whom had shot a red light at Moody, I realized that Harry was bleeding. I had almost forgotten that we'd been injured. I looked to my own cut, which was now crusting over.

I looked to the protectors, and immediately recognized Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Dumbledore had his wand on Moody, Snape was uncorking a vile. McGonagall stood between us and them, her knuckles white as she gripped her wand.

"Moody," Harry muttered.

"This is not Alastor Moody," Dumbledore responded. His voice was rough, angry. "I realized it when he took the both of you away."

"Then, who is he?" Harry asked.

Moody was frozen to the seat. I looked closer, only to see a subtle movement make its way across his face. His face started bubbling, boiling. Melting away from it's normal hardened stature. He was morphing, changing. The fake eye popped off of his head, and the leg collapsed only for a real one to grow. It looked painful. All at once, it ended. Except, it was different.

He was younger, but there was still a hardened expression.

His eyes opened, and he looked at them.

Snape began to pour the liquid down the stranger's mouth. After waiting a second, Dumbledore looked at him intently.

"Barty Crouch." It was not a question, but a statement.

Snape and McGonagall looked shocked.

The man was quiet for a moment, before he began talking. It seemed forced, as if he didn't want to be talking. "Yes."

"Did you put Harry and Max's name into the Goblet?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They were my orders."

"Where is the _real_ Alastor Moody?"

He was quiet, but his eyes betrayed him. They looked to the chest across the room. McGonagall wandered over, and with a wave of her wand opened it.

Dumbledore left the subdued Crouch, and looked over the edge. An echo bubbled up, "I'm sorry Albus."

"We'll have you out soon old friend, I'm only sorry that you were imprisoned here for so long."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and I, and then back to Crouch. "Why was Max's name needed?"

"He found out about her at the last minute. I put all of their names in, all of those bird freaks. The cup decided on her.

"He wanted to know what powers he may gain with her blood. After that, he was going to kill her- and the boy. I would never understand why the Dark Lord would want to taint his blood with that of an animal though."

My rough nails were digging into my palm, I was restraining myself. He had endangered the entire Flock, not just me. Had he written in Gazzy and Angel's name as well? What if they had been chosen? I could feel myself trembling in anger, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to punch him across the face. I knew we shouldn't have come here.

"But that doesn't matter. He's back. The Dark Lord has returned."

He moved his arm, pulling up the dark sleeve. Revealing a tattoo, dark and moving underneath his skin. A skull and snake. I had seen it somewhere before, but I couldn't place where.

"Miss Ride you may go. Harry, you need to stay. You need to hear what's been happening all year. Minerva, would you mind...?"

"Of course," she said, and started to lead me away.

She closed the door, and I whispered, "I can do this on my own."

"You need to see Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall urged. I spun around, I was so angry. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I just had to get away.

"No, I don't," I retorted. I showed her the arm that had been cut, which wasn't bleeding any more. "All of these cuts and bruises will be gone by tomorrow. What I need is to see the Flock."

"Miss Ride, you are injured and not thinking properly. You should rest-"

"With the Flock!" I looked down the spiral staircase, nobody was heading this way. The crowd was probably still being contained, and if they weren't they'd probably be going to their common rooms. Nowhere near the staircase. I unfurled my wings, not even caring what McGonagall would think. I jumped, making my way down safely. I landed safely, and retracted my wings. I looked back up to McGonagall, who was looking down the many flights of stairs toward me. I didn't need my vision to know that her eyes were probably bulging and face turning red with anger.

I started walking, there was only one place I wanted to be. There was no way I would go the common room after that. No, I needed to be with the Flock in the little cottage built for us. A little safe house, where I could spend the night in some peace.

As I wandered down the flights, I could hear the echoes of footsteps and voices against the halls. Demanding, sad, voices urging them forward to their rooms. The students were returning. I looked up, and could see the Gryffindor's. I didn't see Fang. Maybe he knew where I was going.

Everything started going numb as I made my way down the final flight of stairs. I was convinced that it was shock. I had just seen a kid die after all. I was careful, staying close to the walls just in case. There was something in the pit of my stomach, making me feel ill. I just wanted to lie down.

_Max!_

What did it want now? Hadn't the voice realized I had had a long day? Now it was just headache inducing.

_Max!_

Something was different though. It seemed urgent now. The pain in the back of my head starting to swell as though I'd been hit with a metal bat.

_Whatever happens from here on, you must fight him Max. Are you listening? _

I didn't have time to ask what I was supposed to be fighting. I clutched at my head. It felt as though my whole being was splitting in two. The whole of everything was twisted and demented, it was worse than the portkey. There was only one other time I had had a headache like this. One time that it felt like my head was splitting open.

_Fight him Max!_

I closed my eyes and took in a fistful of hair. Something screamed in the back of my mind, something clawing and tearing. Getting worse with every second. The voice, calling out in an agonizing pain as I gritted my teeth.

_Hello Maximum._

It was quiet for a moment. That voice, already too familiar although I had heard it only once before.

No, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't the voice.

_I can't wait to get to know _everyone_ better._

My eyes shot open.

This was not good.

* * *

Guess whose writer's block was finally cured? :D  
I apologize if this seems somewhat short.  
And, this is officially my most reviewed story! Yays! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
